Demoned Angel
by happysmiles159
Summary: Ciel has been keeping a tad bit of a secret. He has a twin sister, and what happens when he finds her and is forced to bring her back home in order to save her life? What if she has half of their soul?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV

"Sir," Sebastian said, "We're here."

I stepped out of the carriage to see a large plain looking building. The windows on the building were barred over; it seemed unwelcoming to say the least. "Wait here," I ordered as I walked into the familiar, unwelcoming place. The nurse at the front desk recognized me and escorted me to where Cathryn was. I was left in a hall that over looked a treatment room. Cathryn was belted down to a bed and was screaming at the top of her lungs. They still refused to tell me what she was in here for, she wouldn't even tell me what they were treating her with; they just knew that I would watcher her for a long while before I left. Her hair was very long, they refused to cut it during her time here, and it was normally covering right eye, like my eye patch normally would. She was only wearing a long dress shirt, I wish that they would give her more clothes, but since the sate was paying for her they wouldn't give her anymore clothes. She cried out in pain, begging for whatever it was to stop, and no one came to help her. The doctors in the room didn't do anything, they stood and watched. My heart broke, when we were young I promised to protect her, but after the fire I wasn't able to keep that promise, even now I couldn't keep it. Maybe I couldn't do anything without Sebastian.

"Sir," Sebastian said appearing out of nowhere.

"Sebastian," I said shocked and turning to him. The screaming stopped and I instantly looked through the window again. Cathryn was gasping for breath on the table. A doctor went up to her and injected her with some unknown substance. She took a few gasps of breath and her eyes opened a little bit, but then she seemed to choke and she closed her eyes again as she struggled against the belts that held her down. I put a hand to the glass and took a breath. The doctors did nothing again, and I was convinced that she was dying.

"Cathryn P," Sebastian told me, "an orphan that was sent here to be part of an experiment two years ago and has been here since; being put on a different experiment when one ended. She doesn't know who she is, or where she came from. Her body is becoming week, a few more experiments and she'll die." I just looked helplessly through the glass at her, now coughing loudly. "Her last name is unknown; all that's known is that it starts with a P, which stands for Phantomhive, correct sir?" My jaw clenched, her eyes had rolled back into her head and she had stopped moving. "She's your sister."

"Save her," I screamed in a whisper at the doctors. "Save her now! You're going to kill her!"

"Do you have an order for me," Sebastian asked with a mischievous look in his eye. "She is alive, but do you trust the doctors?" Just then there was a loud scream, she was screaming again, which meant that she was breathing. "Why don't you bring her home? You have proof that she's your family, the pictures at Lady Elizabeth's house."

"She's better off here."

"She's going to die if these tests keep going on."

"She won't be in danger though. That's what I keep telling myself, that she'll be safer here, that way I can't hurt her."

Sebastian hummed a bit, "some on that my young master cares for.

When she stopped screaming the doctors walked around her with one last syringe, they said something that I couldn't hear and I looked to Sebastian for what was said.

"Is it worth it," He said as one of the doctor's lips moved. Another's lips moved, "she'll die anyway. Why not try it? They wanna know if it's lethal." A third doctor's lips moved and Sebastian looked surprised, "only you humans."

"What's going on," I demanded unhappily. They were negotiating something between the five of the doctors. "What are they debating?"

"That drug has killed every animal it's been tested on," he told me. "They want to know if it will do the same to humans. Only humans, brutal even to those of your own kind."

"I need to help her," I said in a raspy voice. I was paralyzed with fear that I would lose her, I had just found her a month ago and I didn't want to lose her again. Somehow I found movement of my legs again and ran to the front desk, the women knew me instantly, "I would like to check her out. Cathryn, I want to check her out of here."

She looked at me and just blinked for a minute, "do you have any relations with her, sir?"

"Master," Sebastian said behind me, "They are preparing to administer the drug."

I whipped back to the women, "I'm her older brother. Stop her treatment now. I can prove it within the hour."

She looked at me for a moment before getting up and going away. She came back a long while later and told me that the treatment had been postponed until I was able to prove or not prove that I was her elder brother. I borrowed her phone and rung Elizabeth's house. I talked to her father and Elizabeth and her nurse maid would be on their way as soon as possible, the latest they would arrive is forty-five minutes. I thanked him and hung up. The women at the front desk asked if I wanted to see Cathryn, and I said yes. Another nurse led Sebastian and I to her room. It was small, only a bed, washstand, and a small table with two chairs under the window. Cathryn was asleep on the bed, tucked under the blankets very messily. She would move every now and then to make herself comfortable as she slept, she had moved when we came into the room, but other than that her breathing was very abnormal. No doctors came to check on her or anything, and I couldn't help but hate them all. I sat on the side of her bed and brushed her long hair from her eye, I found a white eye patch over her eye, much like the one that I would wear while I was undercover.

"She attempted to scratch her eye out shortly after she got here," Sebastian told me looking at me from the other side of her room. "She was scared around the eye and that eye is sensitive to light, so they put an eye patch over it to keep her from doing anything. She seems to keep it on at all times, like there was something she doesn't want anyone to see."

"Worry about it later," I told him. For the rest of the time we waited for Elizabeth I sat like that. Watching her sleep and just running my hand through her hair, my little sister was so peaceful. It didn't take her long to grab onto one of my hands, pry the only thing that offered her comfort in the last few years. She didn't wake up, and although it concerned me I had nothing that I could do about it. Elizabeth came as she said she would, and a nurse escorted her and her nursemaid to Cathryn's room. When the two came Sebastian elected to go stand out in the hall, so I was happily abandoned in a room of girls.

Elizabeth came and stood by me at her bedside, and as we talked she started to braid Cathryn's hair. "So she's not dead," she asked.

"She's breathing," I said almost unhappily, "that means that she's alive."

"How long ago did you find her?"

"A month or so. I come watch her once a week to make sure that she's alright. I had to stop them during their 'treatment' this time though, and now I've decided that due to these unsafe conditions I'll bring her home with me."

"So, she's coming back?" When I nodded in response Elizabeth jumped up happily and pulled the picture out of her bag. It was a picture of Cathryn and I the day before the fire, we had chosen to celebrate our birthday with our family a day early so that we wouldn't have to bother on our actual birthday. We sat there for a while longer. Elizabeth chose to stay with Cathryn while I signed the paper work, so I was released to do just that with Sebastian by my side. When we came back to the room Elizabeth had sat down and was playing a game with her nurse maid at the small table, Cathryn was still asleep. It had only been an hour and a half, but I started to become worried. The smell of the building was getting to me, I disliked hospitals and I especially disliked the smell of medical supplies in this place. Every now and then there would be a distant scream from somewhere, another patient that was getting treated in some form maybe, or maybe another victim of these experiments.

"Master," Sebastian probed behind me.

"What is it," I spat with distaste.

"It's noon, lunch time, are you hungry?"

I turned away from my twin and looked at Elizabeth, "Lizi, are you hungry? Would you like some food?"

Lizi looked at me happily, "I'm fine. I just want Cat to wake up."

I gave my fiancée a weak smile, "so do I."

"Then maybe this could be of help," Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled a scented oil from his pocket. I recognized it as the liquid that was put into my bath every morning, and I looked at him questioningly. He stalked over to the bed and pulled the cap off of the bottle before holding it under Cathryn's nose. I was amazed when she started to stir, and her eyes eventually fluttered open. "There you are mistress," he said brightly. "You've been through a lot today, would you like some water?"

She looked at him blankly before rubbing her eyes and looking at him again. Her gaze looked at me, and she just looked at me, not doing anything. She looked back at Sebastian again before covering her face with her pillow. I explained everything to her; that I was her brother, how I found her, what she had truly been through. Then I introduced her to Lizi, Paula, and Sebastian to her. She didn't move though. She seemed to recognize me at least; I don't think that she knew where she recognized me from though. She seemed to trust me though, when we went to move and I told her where we were going she seemed accepting enough of the idea. Sebastian seemed to know that this would happen; he had another pair of pants in the carriage for Cathryn to put on. Elizabeth hated that she wasn't wearing a dress, but she understood. I kissed her hand good bye and we parted ways. Since Cathryn was already in the carriage I was the last one in. Sebastian helped me in and I found Cathryn laying on the seats, seeming to be uncomfortable.

"May I sit there," I asked pointing to where her head was. She sat up timidly to make room for me. I sat down where I wanted and I watched her ball up on the opposite side of the bench. "You seem tired," I told her once we started to move. If you want you can use my lap as a pillow and get some sleep." I patted just above my knee to encourage her, and after a few minutes she timidly did as I suggested. The rest of the ride I let her use me as a pillow, and I simply ran my hand through her hair, trying to comfort her a little bit. She smelt horrible, earlier I had thought that it was sjust the hospital, but obviously she had acquired a sent as well. Her hair was also very dirty; I wonder when the last time she was bathed was. It was cold and I worried about her getting sick, so when we made it home I simply forced her inside quickly and without question. When we got inside the servants questioned who the Cathryn was, and I told them what happened, they seemed sad about the story, but Fin seemed to be intrigued by her and touched by her story. I remembered his story and it started to make sense.

I put a hand on her back, and I found dried sweat all the way down her back. "I think that you need a bath, Cathryn." She looked at me wish a questioning look. "Baldory, Mey-Rin, Finn, can you three handle lunch preparations?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison happily.

I guided Cathryn up the stairs and she came with me obediently, looking at her feet the entire way. "Sebastian, come, you're going to help me." I heard his foot steps behind us, so I lead us to the closest washroom. When we got there I started to look through the scents that were on the shelf before turning to start the bath. Then I realized that I had no idea how to do this and stopped.

Sebastian intervened, "Master, would you like for me to run a bath for her?"

I gave him the lavender sent that I had picked out, "yes, with this please." He started to run the bath before turning to the two of us. "Are you going to bath her, sir?" I looked at Cathryn, who had moved to the corner and was now just watching her feet. "You don't know how, do you? And you don't want me touching her, do you? Sir, you always have the hardest choices to make."

"Bath her," I commanded unhappily walking over to Cathryn. I pushed her hair back from her eye. She looked up at me slowly, as if trying to plan my movements. "May we give you a bath? I promise nothing will happen, we just want to get you clean." I put my hand over her eye patch and she pulled back a little. "It's alright," I said quietly, "I just want to take it off. Sebastian and I have seen a lot of things; you don't have to hide whatever it is under that eye patch." She nodded timidly, still not saying anything. I took a step back as she took off the pants, but she didn't seem too confident and stopped there. I went to go help her and she instinctively froze, I wondered if she remembered that we took baths together when we were young. "I'm your brother," I reminded her, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." I continued and when the buttons were done I took a step back. She pulled the shirt around herself tightly.

"Master, Mistress," Sebastian called, "that bath is ready."

I lead her to the bath and put my hands out for her shirt. She looked between my outstretched hands and my face. She timidly took the shirt off and gave it to me, and then I helped her into the bath where she just seemed to relax in the warm water. Sebastian was on one side of the bath and I was on the other. I put my hand over her hand that was resting on the edge of the tub. After some coxing Sebastian and I convinced her to allow Sebastian to bath her, but the entire time she was watching him closely. When it came time for her hair I grimaced inwardly. Sebastian poured some water over her head and she squealed, but she gave no clue to if it was a squeal of delight or horror.

"I'm sorry miss," Sebastian said after he had poured the basin over her. "The water has cooled." He started to work on her hair and grimaced openly, "My lady, when was the last time you bathed?" He went back to working her hair, knowing that if he did nothing the problem would continue, while Cathryn seemed to count something on her figures. She held up all ten of her fingers for me to see. When Sebastian saw the look of confusion on my face he clarified, "I would assume she bathed last ten days ago, my lord." After washing Cathryn's hair, a lot, I helped her out of the bath and handed her a towel to dry off. She did so herself and then wrapped herself in the towel that was much too large for her. Sebastian brought me out into the hall after a moment.

"Master," Sebastian asked, "what clothes shall she wear? The only clothes we have for a female are Mey-Rin's maid dresses, and those won't fit her properly."

I thought about it for a moment, "Until we get her clothes she shall wear mine," I said after thinking. "We'll go get her new clothes tomorrow."

He nodded and went to go get the clothes, while I reentered the wash room. There was a large crash, and I found that Cathryn had managed to break a bottle of break a bottle of something. I ran over to make sure that she was alright, and then she and I went to clean the mess up the best we could before Sebastian came. I didn't want to get the look that he gave to all of the servants. That didn't work though, and when Sebastian came back I made Cathryn stand up like me and I told him to clean it up. He sighed before dressing Cathryn, That's when I noticed that she never took the eye patch off, and now it was a wet mess. I sighed, this was going to be a lot of work.


	2. Chapter 2

Cathryn's POV

The boy stood there as the man held out a pink dress to me. Personally it looked uncomfortable, but if that was what they wanted me to wear then I guess that I would wear it. I was a stranger in their world, I couldn't really do anything. The boy had introduced himself as Ciel Phantomhive, and he said that I was his twin. He introduced the man who's name was Sebastian, his butler, but I knew that he was a demon. He was the one that caused me to forget.

"Do you want to wear the dress," the boy asked when I didn't respond to the man. When I still didn't respond he sighed and looked at the man, "I thought I told you to burn that dress. Put her in my clothes, they're much more comfortable."

That's when the man started to dress me. I hated it, but these clothes were more comfortable than the dress they had looked. It was simple black shorts, a white button up shirt, a blue vest and jacket, and a blue tie. I refused to allow them to put the socks on me, I hadn't worn socks in a long time, and I didn't really want to put them on right now. When the two were trying to determine something I walked over to where my shirt laid in a ball. I started to shake it and my necklace fall out of the fabric. The pendant hit the tiled floor with a loud clink and I instinctively picked it up to make sure that it wasn't damaged. The pendant on the necklace was a strange crest; I woke up with it around my neck, so it was the only clue to where I came from. I did the clasp behind my neck and let the pendant fall below the bow that was around my neck. All of a sudden something was on my head and I squealed as it started to move. I reached up and touched a towel; we were drying my hair now? It was so long that it couldn't be dried by a towel…

It was the boy, "do you want to cut your hair?"

I looked at him in confusion. He stepped away from me and let go of the towel, which I pulled closer around my head.

He made a scissors motion with his hands and took a lock of his hair, pretending to cut it, "make your hair shorter."

The towel started to move again, and I squealed louder, knowing that it was the man. I questioned why the boy wanted my hair shorter, but I didn't say anything, instead I just looked at the floor and held onto my pendant. I tried to listen to what the two were saying, but I just couldn't anymore. My body seemed to relax for a moment, but the pressure from the man drying my hair caused me to fall forward. Warm hands caught me and gently lowered I to the ground, not making me hit hard. I whimpered unhappily, clutching my pendant even tighter. Where was I? This boy claimed to be my twin, but what did I look like? I forgot what I looked like, I was never a loud to be around a mirror during the tests, so I couldn't say if he was my twin or not.

"Cathryn," the boy said, "are you alright?"

The man sighed and turned me over. "She's awake, her eyes are just closed. Her body is physically exhausted, my lord." There was something semi-soft under my head; I didn't know what it was. "This has pry been a lot on her, sir, why don't we find her a place to sleep?"

Something ran along the side of my face, "is there a room ready?"

"No, everyone's working on lunch for you two."

I fell asleep after that. The darkness was welcoming until the nightmares started. It started that I was in a beautiful rose garden, wearing a dark jumper and white blouse, and as I walked everything turned dark. All of a sudden I would be running, because the rose garden turned into a hedge maze and a shadow was chasing me. Suddenly it started to pour rain, and after a while of running I slipped on a puddle, only to get up and run a little farther to find myself at a dead end. It became very dark and a lightning bolt lightened the area, making me able to see that I was just in the over sized shirt. The shadow picked up my pendant, and put it to my eye. It whispered something into my ear in another language as I fell to my knees. After that it gently pushed me back and something bit my neck.

I bolted up, breathing hard as the room spun around me. I started to scratch at my throat, something was choking me. All of a sudden a piece of fabric fell from my neck and something fell from my neck. I lay back down and attempted to curl up into a ball, but somehow ending up on the floor. I looked around panicked and saw a boy dressed in green coming towards me quickly.

"Are you alright," he asked when he kneeled down to my level. "You hit the floor pretty hard."

I looked at him panicked, who was he? I couldn't remember.

"Do you remember who I am?"

I shook my head and started to cry. I still almost couldn't breathe, and now I was in a strange place with a strange boy. He pulled me close to him, forcing me to rest my head on his chest. I attempted to move, but I couldn't, he refused to let me.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," he told me softly in my ear. "I'm your older twin brother. When we were ten we were separated because of a tragedy in the family. I found you a while ago while you were in the asylum, and because of what they were doing to you I took you out of the asylum this morning and brought you here. When we got here my butler and I gave you a bath but when we were discussing cutting your hair for you, you fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. Since your room wasn't ready yet I had Sebastian, bring you here. This is my office. We just got the couch a few days ago, actually."

I nodded into his chest, starting to calm down. Now I was hiccupping uncontrollably. His arms made me feel safe, they were warm and I just seemed to melt into them. He kept calling me Cathryn, was that my name? Everyone at the place called me Testing, that's what I just seemed to respond to now.

We sat there for a little while before he spoke again, "Are you hungry?" He was still holing me against his chest, and I knew that he really didn't want to let me go. "We can get you something sweet to eat."

I nodded into his chest, for some reason I was starting to be able to answer the questions that asked what I wanted.

"Sebastian," he called, "I need you to get something."

I heard footsteps before the door clicked open. Who I assumed to be Sebastian exchanged words with Ciel before the door clicked again and the footsteps faded. Ciel sat there and held me while I held close to him for a little while. I turned in his arms after a while and looked around. There was a mirror on the wall strangely enough. I pulled away and Ciel let me go. He stood behind me, being my shadow, the entire way to the mirror. For a moment I wondered if I really wanted to look, what would I see?

The door clicked open again and I found the butler, Sebastian, standing in the doorway with something on his silver tray.

"A yogurt parfait," he announced, "with strawberries, blue berries, and raspberries, and granola for Miss Cathryn Phantomhive."

He held it out to me and I just looked at it. After a moment and a little bit of convincing I took it and the spoon. I sat down on the floor cross legged and took a small spoonful of the parfait. I stared at it, slightly confused. The two were talking about something that I didn't really listen to; instead I was looking at the strange substance on the spoon. I didn't understand what was on the spoon; I was never given food like this. I heard a laugh and looked to see the butler laughing almost silently. Ciel gave him an upset look before coming over to me. He took the spoon from me and grabbed my chin gently.

"Say 'ah'," he told me. I looked at him, almost upset, and refused to open my mouth. "You can't eat it if your mouth is closed, dear sister." I gave him another look before hesitantly opening my mouth a little bit. It seemed to be enough though, he was able to get the spoon into my mouth, and then pulled it out of my mouth to reveal an almost clean spoon. I tasted something sweet and let myself smile at the taste. I moved my hand to cover my mouth and started to chew. "Good?" I nodded. "Sebastian is one of the best cooks I know."

"I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian said bowing and then leaving the room.

I looked back down at the substance, how was it sweet? How hadn't I tasted anything so sweet before? Ciel fed me some more; he ended up feeding me the entire thing as we sat on the ground. When the parfait was done he asked me again about my hair. He suggested three lengths for me, all of them long. I didn't want to handle my hair anymore; long hair, I knew that I would always associate the tests I had to be in. I shook my head no to all of them before he sat back on his heels and looked at me confused.

"Do you want your hair long like this," he asked me as he started to play with the ends of my hair.

I shook my head no, I didn't want it this long, I never wanted it to be this long again. I combed my finger through his hair. I wanted it short like that. I really wanted that. My hand moved on its own accord and went to his eye patch. I knew that it was different from mine, it had one string and mine had two. I put my other hand to my eye patch, it had dried and it was back to how it always was. I never got a different one, it still had the blood on it from when I tried to scratch my eye out, it still had blood on the opposite side of it. Why did he wear one? Why did he have the eye patch, and on the same eye as me too. He took my hand and put it over his eye, trying to keep it there, but I didn't want to move it.

"May I see it," he asked after a long silence. "May I see what you are hiding under the eye patch?"

I shook my head no and removed my hands. After a moment I picked up a lock of his hair again, "s-s-sh-sh-sh-short," I said. I hadn't talked in a long time; I don't know why I felt like doing it now. It hurt to talk, and I started to cough. Ciel rubbed my back, not attempting to hide the smile on his face. I was still holding onto his hair, so I let my hand relax and let it fall to my lap. When I stopped coughing all he could do was smile at me.

"Short then? Like mine?" I could see that he was very happy that I had talked; he couldn't hide the proud look in this eye.

I nodded as the clock chimed in the background. It startled me because I hadn't heard a clock in a long time, but I remembered them enough to know that it was normal for clocks to chime like that.

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian came in, "Sir, it's time for dinner," he said coming into the room.

"Change of plans," Ciel said standing up and leaving me on the ground. "Trim Cathryn's hair before dinner. She's decided what she wants done with it."

Sebastian smiled, "the proper tools are laid out in the kitchen. Since she has so much hair I don't want to get it all over up here. Please follow me," he bowed and waited for Ciel to help me up and lead me out the door before closing the door and walking behind us to what I assumed would be the kitchen.

The mansion was very large, it seemed familiar but I still didn't know it at all. I figured that I would get lost if I went off on my own, so I held Ciel's hand tightly and followed him. The stairwell to the downstairs was very dark. Sebastian had a few candles that helped light the way, but it still set a threatening mood to the situation. When we got to the kitchen it was well light and warm. There were windows where the walls met the ceiling; it reminded me of the labs. I tried to coward into myself, trying to become as small as possible, but it didn't work. Instead Ciel put a hand on the small of my back and lead me inside. The place was large and clean, there was a table with four chairs off to the side of the large counters that took up a majority of the room. The room, although gloomy, smelt sweet and I like it. There was also warmth coming from a large black thing. The smell was coming from there too now that I think about it. On the outside of one of the counters there was a chair that had several cushions on it and several pairs of scissors laying on the counter next to it, along with a comb, hair brush, and other grooming tools. The sharp tools frightened me, what was going to happen? To say that the doctors didn't have those things would be a lie, and how they used them did leave an impression on me. I took steps back right then, I couldn't do this. Sebastian had gone around us and put the candles somewhere, so when I ran the only thing that held me back was Ciel's hand on my back, which wasn't a problem at all. I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't sure that I could find my way back to where I was supposed to be, but I just kept on blindly running until I found a door and was outside. Even then I just kept running, or I did until something hit me and caused me to fall backwards.

"Oh no," a flamboyant voice cried unhappily. "I've hurt the new master!"

I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until I opened them and sat up. I rubbed my head as I heard a sigh of relief, and looked up to see a smiling boy with bright green eyes and blond hair smiling at me. He extended his hand to me, but I got up on my own before backing up a little bit quietly.

"Oh," he looked sad for a moment, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny." He seemed happier and I just blinked, he seemed nice enough. "Would you like to come back to the mansion with me?" I just sat there, I didn't want to go with him, but I didn't not want to either. He still smiled though after we sat in silence. "It's alright, I understand. People have done experiments on me too. I know what it's like right when you get out, it's weird." I stayed down on the ground, sitting on my hair because it was so long, and rolled up my sleeve. I saw where they gave me injections, and Finny saw it too. He knelt down in front of me and ran his hand over the injection marks. "That's what mine looked like too; I'm surprised that Mr. Sebastian hasn't bandaged them yet." I gave him an untrusting look, not very convinced that he knew what I was talking about. He smiled and took off his hat, and after moving his hair a little bit I saw a tattoo on the back of his neck. "This is my scar; I don't know how to remove it though." He turned back around with a smile on his face. May be he did know what I was going through. I lay down in the dirt; I didn't want to move anymore, I was too tired. "Why don't I bring you back," Finny suggested, "I can carry you, and then I'll bandage you up all nice so that those don't get infected." I nodded silently and I felt him pick me up. It wasn't that I was that tired, but my legs were too weak. Normally I didn't do this much walking in a day, normally I didn't walk at all in the day. While I zoned out he rolled my sleeves down, knowing that I pry didn't want to have people looking at my marks very much.

When we got back Ciel and everyone else were waiting for Finny and I on the back porch. Ciel was the angry and frustrated, but he did seem to understand why I acted the way I did, pry thanks to Sebastian. When everyone heard the story about why I had run everyone decided to pitch in to make sure that I'd be alright the next time around. It had been about a half hour now, and dinner was cold, but Ciel still insisted that I get my hair cut before dinner. So we went back to the stairway to the kitchen, he and I waited on the other side of the door to the stairway while everyone else went down the staircase and prepared for us to come down. Sebastian escorted the two of us down stairs again, but this time Finny was guarding the door to the stair case and the cook was guarding another door that I hadn't seen before, while the maid was guarding the window by the table. This time I got closer to the chair, but Sebastian had already picked up the scissors and I was sent running again. Finny caught me as I dashed towards the stairs, and there was a groan throughout the room. We tried again, this time I didn't see the scissors so I didn't run.

Ciel looked at me and took a lock of his hair, "you want it short like mine, right?" I nodded, and then Ciel nodded to Sebasian.

Finny all of a sudden came over to Ciel and timidly asked, "The mistress has some injuries on her arm, master, I was wondering if I could bandage them?"

I heard a snip and my body went frozen before Sebastian spoke up, "My master and I both saw the injuries, Finny, we decided it was best not to bandage them because they were healing on their own."

Ciel seemed to be rethinking his decision though, "If Cathryn would like her injuries bandaged and is comfortable with you doing it Finny, than you may."

Finny looked at me for approval and I heard another snip, and froze again. I couldn't nod though, I started to and Sebastian put his hand on my forehead to keep my entire head still.

"Cathryn," Ciel encouraged, "you can speak up. You spoke to me earlier, you can do it again." He took my hand in both of his before stroking my upper arm to comfort me. I couldn't do it though and simply gave him a thumbs up, as there was another snip. Sebastian didn't complain though, since I didn't move my head (not like I really could!), and Finny rolled up my sleeve to reveal my injection points. On this arm there were fifteen, the other twenty five, and then on other parts of my body there were fifteen as well in total. Finny started to bandage me up, being very careful.

"Don't crush her Finny," the cook called in warning. Finny seemed to be worried about this, along with everyone else in the room, and he became even more careful. When the hair cut was done Finny managed to successfully bandage both of my arms, and was very happy about this success. I nodded in thanks to him before something was handed to me. I looked into it and I saw Ciel, but with my eye patch. It must be some sort of mirror.

"Twins," he stated as I looked up at him under my bangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's POV

Sebastian woke me up as normal, this time he just had normal Green Tea for me. I liked it, something plain that didn't take much thought. "I believe that it will rain this afternoon, so I would suggest taking Cathryn out to the gardens this morning, if you plan to do that." He gave me the morning paper and I started to read through it, not much was interesting to me, but I enjoyed reading it to wake me up every morning. I gave him back the cup and finished reading before he dressed me. A lot was going on today, my lessons, mostly, but then I had a meeting about a strange expense report from our factory. Then there was Cathryn, I needed to decide what to do with her.

"Is she up yet," I asked as he tied bow.

He gave me a devil's smile, "I'm on my way to wake her up as soon as I'm done here. Shall I bring her tea?"

"Yes, but don't force her to drink it. If she doesn't want it then she doesn't have to drink it." He tied my shoes and asked if that was all. "If you would, please bring Cathryn to my office when you're done. I'll be taking my breakfast in there today." He smiled and bowed before leaving the room. I headed to my office a few moments after he left. I assumed that he had clothes for Cathryn, and if not then that was his problem to deal with.

Cathryn's POV

I woke up in a strange room. I got up and walked around as yesterday came rushing back to me. Light was peeking out from under the curtains, so I opened them and found a cloudy sky, but there was still light that made me cover my eyes for a moment. It gave me enough light to look around the room, and I found it to be a beautiful room that was much bigger, and much nicer, than my one back at what Ciel called the asylum. I found a mirror about the washstand, so I quietly walked over and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a lot shorter now, and I really did look like Ciel, but with longer bangs that covered my eye. I brushed my hands though my hair, sort of straightening it out. My eye patch was looking in very bad shape, I tenderly took it off, and even I hadn't seen the damage recently. Around my eye were scars, there were a lot of them, and I could tell that they were from my nails when I was scratching myself. I kept my eye closed for a moment, just looking at the reflection in the mirror before I opened it to see a strange mark. There was a star inside of a circle that was surrounded by another circle that was made by what I could only describe as spades made of diamonds. There were some strange markings that decorated it, the mark of the devil. I brushed my hand over it, it was still very tender, and the light wasn't helping at all. All of a sudden the strange eye matched the other one, it hurt, but I gasped when it changed. The circle thing was still there, but the normal eye was more dominant. I dropped my hair and it recovered the eye.

"Pardon the intrusion," a melodic voice said after there was a knock on the door. I whipped my head to see the butler, Sebastian, standing in the doorway with some sort of cart. It had cups and things on it, it looked strange to me. "Oh, you're up my lady," he said happily. He all of a sudden he noticed the eye patch on the wash stand. "You're took your eye patch off." I nodded and took a step away from him. "May I see?" I shook my head and put my hand over my eye, I wouldn't want the devil to see his mark. "May I ask why not? I promise that I won't touch; I only wish to see."

I shook my head again and ran to grab the eye patch. I intended to put it on, but I realized that I had no idea how to put it on. I hadn't taken it off since they put it on, so I had only seen someone put it on me once, and he didn't show me how to do it. That's when I got to see what the other side of it looked like, it was covered with dried blood, and to be honest it smelt horrible. Maybe it's rotting.

"Would you like some tea my lady," Sebastian asked. I cocked my head to the side a little bit, I had heard of tea, but I wasn't ever given any. I watched the man pour something out of what I assumed to be a pot, and into the cup. The substance was steaming slightly. The man handed the cup that was on a small plate out to me. "It's green tea, if you would like I can put some honey in it for you." I just stared at it, was I supposed to take the cup and the plate? How do I take the cup? "Would you like it sweet? Your brother's cup had honey in it to make it sweet." I timidly took the cup, there was something off the side of it, and so I made the think to face me. The butler laughed. "My lady, do you not know how to hold a tea cup?"

I looked up at him timidly. My hair covered the majority of my eye, and I kept it closed as tightly as possible. The man took another cup from the cart after putting the small plate down. He was holding the thing off of the side of it. I mimicked what he did and started to sip at the substance inside. It was nice. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't sour, I thought that it was just fine. I handed it back to him, knowing that I didn't want it anymore.

He looked at me in surprise, "you're done? You've only taken a sip madam." I still held it out to him, and then he took it from me. "Why don't I make is sweet for you?" I cocked my head to the side again, unknowing and confused. "Sweet," he asked seeing my confusion. I nodded, what was it? "Sweet, like the parfait you had yesterday." I nodded, not fully understanding, but understanding enough to try it. I saw him pour something into it, then stir what was in the cup before handing it back to me. I took it again and took another sip. It was good now. I liked it and continued to drink it. The butler smiled when I smiled, and then he picked something up off the cart. It was clothes. That's when I looked down and found that I was once again only in an oversized shirt. As I continued to drink the tea I watched as the butler walked over to the curtains. I openly flinched when I looked at the source of the light, and I felt my eye being weird again. I looked away and covered my eye with my open hand, and shortly after I heard the curtains being pulled shut, "My lady, I'm sorry but when you don't have your eye patch on may you refrain from being around very much light?"

I set the cup down on the wash stand and then went and crawled onto the bed before pulling the covers over my head and curling up into a ball. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep. I heard footsteps moving around in the room, and I heard an almost silent cling of dishes. After a moment I heard a sigh and the footsteps approached the bed. All of a sudden the blankets were pulled off of me. I rolled over and spread myself out like a starfish before giving the man a look that would kill any human. He just smiled and told me that it was time to get dressed. I rolled over and curled into a ball again, pretending that the man wasn't there. My eye was buried in a pillow so that the man couldn't see, and even then it was covered with my hand. The man shook my shoulder and told me that it was time to get up, again. I unhappily refused, not really talking, just pretending that I couldn't hear him. I did this back where I came from, and to be honest the doctors there would pull me up and force me out of the room.

"My lady," Sebastian said above me, "the young master would like for you to get up." I wiggled around a little bit; if Ciel told me to do it, then I really should. It took me a moment before I sat up and looked at the demon. He smiled at me, pry figuring that he was making progress. That's where I stopped though, technically I was up? I sat cross legged on the bed stared up at him, he was very tall; I had to tip my head up just to see him. "My Lady, I mean up and dressed. He gave me specific orders to bring you to his office as soon as you were dressed." I covered my eye with my other hand as well and found sudden interest in my lap. He bent down in front of me and picked something up off of the floor and inspected it. I looked up and watched him; he had picked up my eye patch. "Why don't I go get you a new one," he suggested. "We have some here, because of the young master, I can go get you one and be back in a moment." When I didn't move he started to head to the door, but he stopped in the doorway and looked back at me, "and, to warn you, once my master hears about you opening the curtains without your eye patch on he may want me to inspect your eye to make sure that you're alright."

With that he walked out the door and it closed behind him with a click. I didn't really think about that though, instead I set off to getting dressed. Since Sebastian had left the clothes at the end of the bed I quickly unfolded them and started to put the pants on. There were strange straps on these though, and since I didn't know what to do with them I just let them fall to my sides. This outfit was the same as the one I was put into yesterday. On the bed there was still the ribbon, a vest, a jacket, stockings, and shoes. I put the stockings on as best I could; they went up to my knees and to me that was very strange. I chose not to wear the vest or the jacket, so instead I attempted to tie the ribbon, but I failed miserably. There was a knock on the door, so I went to answer it like I had been told, and I found Sebastian on the other side with another white eye patch in his hand. My hands instinctively shoot up to my eye when I saw him, even though I knew that my thick hair would hide anything. He seemed surprised that I had dressed myself, but he just smiled and told me that I had done a very good job. He had me sit down on the side of the unmade bed so that he could finish dressing me, but I refused to move my hands from my eye.

"My lady, could you please move your arms so that I can put these suspenders on you correctly," he asked. I shook my head no, but then again I really had no choice in the matter. After he tied the ribbon and put the shoes on me he was back to the suspenders again. He pushed me back onto the bed, and out of surprise my arms shot back to catch me, but I think what happened was he caught me and pulled the suspenders up where they were supposed to be. They started at the back of the pants and went up over my shoulders and then attached at the front of the pants. I screamed when I realized what had happened, and Sebastian just smiled and went to go get the vest. I saw the eye patch he had gotten earlier was on the wash table, so while he was busy I ran to get it and then dashed out of the room. I only made it to the end of the hall though, I ended up falling down because my legs were so weak and landed flat on my face. I groaned almost silently in pain and looked around with both my eyes. Sadly, I was right by a window, so when I screamed when I looked into the light because my eye hurt and it gave me an instant head ache. I managed to squirm into a shadow and held my head gently, attempting to put the eye patch on the best I could, which wasn't very well at all. It was over my hair, and I don't think that I put it on right, but I didn't really care.

"My lady," Sebasian said when he found me in the corner, "why did you run?" I closed both of my eyes and curled up into a ball, my head really hurt. He sighed unhappily, "Are you well enough to go see the young master?" I looked up at him, he had a hand outstretched to me and I timidly took it. He led me through many corridors before he stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in," Ciel called.

Sebastian led me into the room and I found Ciel behind a large desk. This was the room I woke up in yesterday. Ciel look up and seemed to smile when he saw me, but then that faded away as he looked at me longer, before he looked at Sebastian.

"She refused to put anything else on sir," he told him, "she actually ran out of the room."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"I knew that she wouldn't go very far sir. The only damage done was by the sun." Ciel raised an eyebrow, and looked at me to see that my eye patch was messily put on. "When I came to her room she was looking at herself in the mirror with the curtains open and the eye patch off. When I went to go shut them her eyes followed me and her eye was fully exposed to the sun. When she ran she fell right by a window, and still didn't have the patch on. She screamed and I found her just as she finished trying to put the eye patch on."

Ciel looked sadly at me for a long while, as if trying to decide what to do. "Sebastian," he said after a long while, "I would like you to check on that eye. I want to know how damaged it is at the moment, especially after it was exposed to so much sun." I gave Ceil a frightened look, and he gave me a sad look back. "At all costs," he added after a moment.

I turned to run, and I started to, but then within seconds I found myself over Sebastian's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I started to scream and punch and kick like a small child.

"Are you sure, my lord," Sebastian asked after seeing my reaction. "Will it be worth the emotional harm it will cause your sister?"

I felt eyes on me for a moment before Ciel spoke, "Yes. I'm sorry Cathryn, but it will help you in the long run."

I screamed again as Sebastian turned around and headed to the door, but he didn't leave until he asked one final question, "would you like to come, my lord?" I saw Ceil get up from his chair, and then he followed the entire way to wherever we were going. We entered what I assumed to be another bedroom, and I was gently thrown onto the bed. It was a large bed; the bedding on it was green, unlike my bedroom where the bedding was lavender. My head was pounding even more than before as I pushed myself up and looked around the room. Only Ciel and I were there now.

"Cathryn," he called. It caught my attention and I looked at him. I felt like pray in front of its predator, and I was going to be the next meal. "You have to understand, I just want you to be healthy, you understand, right?" I shook my head no and covered my eye with both of my hands, silently begging him. "I just need to know. If you need to go to a doctor in order to avoid an infection in your eye, or you need glasses or something, please, I just want to know."

I opened my mouth, once again nothing came out; instead all I could do was sob. I curled into a ball again, sobbing into my knees as something rubbed my back. I figured that it was Ciel and I didn't move. I clutched onto the pendant tightly, but I knew that it looked strange because I had hidden it under my shirt. Someone came into the room; I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Finny," Sebastian said, "hand me that pillow." I felt the air move above me and I figured that it was a pillow being thrown. "Good, now Finny, I want you to hold her arms down. Bard, you hold down her legs. Master, if you would please try to stay out of the way that would be the best."

"She's curled up into a ball," I heard the cook's voice say. "How are we supposed to hold her like that?"

Suddenly I felt something pull my arms and feet away from each other, pulling my knees away from my chest and forcing me to lie down on my back. My head was set on the pillow, and I started to scream and thrash even more. I also cried a lot more as well.

"My lady," Sebastian said, "please open your eyes." The eye patch was still on, so I opened my eyes, but I could barely see though the tears. He was above me, leaning over me from my left. Finny was over my head, and I assumed the cook was at my feet. My wrists and ankles were held down firmly, to the point that it almost hurt. "My lady, the young master doesn't want to see you like this. Please try to stop crying. I promise that this won't be as bad as you think it will be. This really is in your best interest." He leaned over and I felt him take the eye patch away. I instinctively closed my eyes tightly, partly because someone forgot to close the curtains, which really hurt. After that I felt someone pin my bangs back and away from my eye.

"What happened there," I heard the cook ask. "Those are some bad scars."

"She attempted to scratch her eyes out shortly after being admitted to the asylum," I heard Ciel explain. "That's partly why we want to take a look at it."

Something brushed over my eyes, "can you feel that," Sebastian asked me. I was frozen, my mouth open in mid scream. "Madam?"

My mouth closed, and then the something I never thought would happen managed to happen. "h-h-h-he-he-hel-help," I whispered.

"Madam," three voices asked in surprise.

"Cathryn," Ciel screamed. I heard someone running over to the side of my bed. A hand was on my neck and on the top of my head. "You're safe," he told me as I coughed. "Don't worry. Sebastian, tea, now." I heard someone move away and I kept both my eyes closed, coughing because of how sore my throat was. Within moments Sebastian was back and I felt something touching my lips, "drink," Ceil commanded me. I did so and it helped me considerably. The entire time my eyes remained closed, and when the cup was taken away from me I laid back down slightly curled up. For some reason I started to relax a little bit by force. I didn't want to, but I just sort of did. I felt my body go limper as my wrists and ankles were taken into custody again.

"Madam, can you feel this," Sebastian asked when he resumed his exam. I didn't move, not really wanting to answer him at all. "Madam, please, if you cooperate with me this will be done quickly. If you chose not to participate, then we will be left to use more force." I nodded yes in understanding and my head fell to the side a little bit. I moved my lips as if I was saying help, but I didn't want to speak again.

Something warm touched my neck, "don't speak," Ciel warned. "You're already hurt and I don't want you worse than you are now. I'm right here, don't worry."

Sebastian moved his hand over my eye again, and this time when he asked if I could feel it I nodded yes. "Can you open your eye," he asked me.

I opened my good eye to see that the room was dark again. I liked it better that way. I heard several people laugh, including Ciel, as his hand moved to my stomach. He wanted a hand on me, to let me know that he was there and he wasn't leaving, and that made me feel better. Although it was strange I actually like having someone there, someone that told me everything would be alright.

"Your other eye, Madam," Sebastian told me unhappily. I closed my eyes and tried to cover my bad eye with my hand, only to be reminded that both my hands and legs were both restrained at the moment. When I didn't answer I think that Sebastian took it as a yes, but since I wasn't doing anything he went on and forced my eye lid up, making my eye conform to its instruction and open. I couldn't see anything but figures. I really had damaged the eye. The first thing I heard next was Sebastian's voice, "very good. See? That wasn't that hard, now was it?" I shook my head out of his grasp and let my eye close again, but it was soon forced open again and I was forced to do more testing. Something came into my vision, an object that was darker appeared in my vision and Sebastian asked me, "What is this object madam?" I honestly couldn't tell. I hadn't had much vision out of that eye since I tried to take it out. I heard some whispering all of a sudden, and then something bright was put by the side of my head. It frightened me because it was giving off heat, but Ciel was quick to quiet me. We were only like that for a little longer though before the light was extinguished. Sebastian was still keeping my eye open though. "Bard, Finny, you are excused," Sebastian told me. Something had taken effect though, and I almost couldn't move my arms and legs, the only thing I could do was let my head fall to the side.

"Why is that there," Ciel screamed unhappily. "That shouldn't be there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

Cathryn was lying on the bed like a sea star while Sebastian had let her eye close and her head fall to the side. "Why is that there," I screamed at Sebastian, "that shouldn't be there!" Why did Cathryn have a contract mark on her eye? It was exactly like mine, had Sebastian made a contract with her?

"Let's not panic," Sebastian told me, once again opening Cathryn's eye when she refused to open it. "I believe that I have a simple explanation, but I didn't believe that it actually happened. Young Master, you realize that twins are very rare for women to give birth to, correct?" I nodded. "Let me talk to some people. I think that I know what's going on."

I became very frustrated, "Then tell me!"

He laughed, "Patience master, patience. I only wish to be fully confident in my answer before I tell you." He continued to examine her eye, acting as if this wasn't a problem.

I ground my teeth together, what was going on? Cathryn managed to toss her head around and close her eye again; she really didn't like us looking at it. This had been the sixth time she's done this.

Sebastian cleared his throat and I looked up at him, "On the topic of the condition of the eye, I believe what' going on is that when she attempted to scratch out her eye she manage to harm it in a way that it can't protect its self from the sun anymore, and now when she looks directly at a source of light it burns parts of her eyes. I would say that she might lose all sight in that eye."

That's when I saw that Cathryn was attempting to move, but it seemed to fail miserably. She whimpered and shook her head again, but this time Sebastian stopped her within a few moments. She started to cry, and I was surprised that she could cry out of the damaged eye. She weakly kicked her leg, but it didn't do much. She opened her mouth and began to pant a little bit, she was going to try to talk again, but I put a hand over her mouth. Sebastian went and got the candle again, he looked at me for permission, knowing that if she looked into it then it would damage her eye even more.

"Cathryn," I said catching her attention. Since Sebastian had let go of her head to light the candle she looked at me with one eye closed and one eye open. "We're going to put a light by your eye; whatever you do you have to keep looking at me, alright. No matter how Sebastian holds your head, I want you to look at me, alright?" She nodded her head cautiously. I realized that she hadn't ever had breakfast, by the time I was done with my breakfast she hadn't come yet, so her food had pry already been taken away and back to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch, Cathryn? You haven't had breakfast yet. You can have anything you want for lunch." She just continued to look at me as the candle was lit, and when Sebastian took her head and moved it a little she weakly moved to try to refuse what she was being forced to do. I rubbed a circle on her stomach as she whimpered, this worked when we were kids, and it seemed to work now to calm her down. "We could have beef, or fish, or if you want we can have a salad. Sebastian has also made a cake this morning. I think that you'll like it. When was the last time you had cake, Cathryn?" Sebastian forced her eye open while Cathryn attempted to shake her head free from his grasp. "After lunch I have business to do, and my lessons. If you want you can sit in on my lessons, but I don't think that you'll want to sit there while I do business. I could have someone bring you to town, possibly. You can get some toys, or books, or clothes." She just looked at me, her eyes were glazed over a little and I wondered if she was still listening. A whimper was heard in the room.

"There we go," Sebastian said happily.

I looked up to her eye, it was almost the same as the other, the mark was still there, but if you weren't looking for it I assumed that you couldn't see it. Cathryn was still staring blankly in my direction as Sebastian blew the candle out. The eye changed back again after a few moments, to the mark. Sebastian let go of her head and she let it fall to the side again. I hated seeing her like this, I knew that Sebastian had put something in her tea, but he didn't tell me that it would do this to her. He put the eye patch back on her; it was one of the ones that we used when I was undercover, so I knew that it wouldn't last very long. Then again, she did wear one of those for two years without changing it, and that's when she was bleeding. Both of Cathryn's eyes closed, and she seemed to fall asleep.

"Sebastian," I asked in panic, thinking that whatever was in the tea was killing her.

"Don't worry, sir. She'll wake up in time for lunch. Why don't you go work on the letters on your desk? I'll let the madam sleep here, there's no need for her to be moved, and I'll be here when she wakes up. There's no need to worry."

His smiled reassured me somehow, and I bent down and kissed Cathryn on the forehead, "you did great, Cat. I'll take you shopping tomorrow; we can get you a new toy, and some new dresses." I smiled; she looked so peaceful while she slept. I wish that she could stay there, in that dream world, where nothing could go wrong. After I put a blanket over her Sebastian escorted me out of the room, and while he went to go do his work I went to go do mine.

_Hi!_

_so, i wanted to thank you for reading this story. I've enjoyed writing it, and another chapter will be posted as soon as i have it done. I hope that you'll review, although i love to write just to write your reviews help me improve and help me make my stories more enjoyable for you to read. _

_have a wonderful day!_

_~happysmiles159_


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel's POV

There was a knock on the door, and I told them to come in while I continued to look at the letter.

"Master," Sebastian called, "Lunch is ready."

I looked up from the letter. In the doorway Sebastian stood happily, like he did every day at noon. The clock chimed twelve times, marking noon on the dot.

"You're early," I said unhappily as I scratched a note down about the letter.

"Yes, but I thought that it would be alright; Lady Cathryn is very hungry you see." He moved to the side a little bit and I saw Cathryn standing behind him looking at a plant that was in the hallway. She seemed like she was yesterday, like nothing had happened this morning. I gave Sebastian a questioning look and he put a single finger to his lips; commanding me to be quiet about what had happened.

She was still wearing the same clothes as before; her hair seemed to be a bit of a mess though. I notice something shine in the light, some sort of a pendant that hung low on her chest. I got up from my chair and I looked out the window for a moment. There were some clouds in the sky, but it wasn't raining. If it was the same after lunch I would take her out to the gardens, maybe meet Pluto. I walked out to the hall and stood beside Cathryn as she looked at the plant. I offered my arm to her and she just looked at it, until I took her hand and lead her to the dining room. I sat her down on my right side at the table, where a place was conveniently set for her. We were having Salmon, I guess. I encouraged Cathryn to eat and she did slowly before starting to eat normally like me. I think that she decide what to do based on what I was doing.

"We'll go to town tomorrow," I told her. "We'll have to get you some clothes, anything that you see that you want you can have." She just ate quietly as I did, copying whatever I did. "I think that I might call Lizi to help." Cathryn gave me a strange look, "Lizi, the blond girl that you met yesterday." There was recognition, and she continued on, watching me to see what I needed to do. When I just sat back and did nothing she reached out and took her cup. I had Sebastian give her warm milk instead of something else, just to calm down any remaining nerves she had. I smiled; she was finally attempting to think on her own. When I started to eat again she was back to being my copy cat, and all I could do was laugh. I told her things while we talked, I told her about how the mansion worked and how I had to act different since we last met, not that she really remembered the night we were separated. When we were done I found that it was time for my lessons, I invited Cathryn to come as well and she timidly followed. First was a music lesson, I wasn't the best at the violin, but I still did my best. Cathryn just looked at the two of us, Sebastian was getting upset with me, but I couldn't do anything.

"Sir," Sebastian said halfway through a song, "I think that it's time we take a break."

I roughly put the violin; I hated it, wanting it to break with every fiber of my being. I went behind my desk and demanded that we move onto the next lesson, math. As Sebastian what over what he taught me the previous day I heard some fumbling around before I saw the top of the bow of the violin over the desk. Sebastian was on the same side of the desk as me, and he seemed to be just as surprised as me. All of a sudden the bow was brought back down, and I heard a giggle. The bow appeared again for a moment before it disappeared again. Out of curiosity I leaned over the desk and found Cathryn sitting with her back up against the desk and the violin in her lap and examining the bow. She looked up at me, and then looked back at the violin. She put them on the floor in front of her cautiously.

I sighed, "If you want you can play with it, but would you mind going somewhere else in the house? Although I would love to help you I have lessons to do before my guests arrive tonight." She nodded quietly before getting up and exiting. Then all of a sudden she returned, bowed, and then left.

Sebastian and I were quiet for a moment, I put my hand to my head and groaned, "And now she's copying you. I really need to talk to her about this."

We went on uninterrupted for the rest of the day, which surprised me. I wondered what Cathryn was up to. When the guest arrived he seemed panicked, so Sebastian went to go check whatever it was out that he was talking about. It had begun to rain a long while ago; I hadn't seen Cathryn since she was playing with the violin. The guest followed Sebastian out into the rain, and since I stood there alone I followed as well. There was a crash of thunder as I exited the house, and I saw the guest and Sebastian both looking up to the roof. I heard the sad sound of a violin, and that's when I saw Cathryn sitting on the roof, playing my violin, in the rain.

"How the hell did she get up there," I asked unhappily.

Cathryn's POV

I took the discarded violin and started to play with it, but I must have been disturbing Ciel and Sebastian, because Ciel told me to go somewhere else. When I got a few steps down the hall I realized that I wasn't acting correctly, and I ran back and bowed before leaving again. I managed to find where I was brought in yesterday, the staircase was beautiful. Maybe I could play here? I sat down and placed the violin how Ciel had it. Without thinking about it I started to play music on it, and I smiled, it sounded good to me. It was London Bridges I think, that I was playing. I liked it, so I closed my eyes and just started to do what my body believed was right.

"Over here," I heard a voice call. I instantly stopped playing and put the violin in my lap. I heard rushed steps coming toward me. I looked in the direction that they were coming; waiting to see what was going on.

"We can't let them get away. Remember what Sebastian told us," another voice said.

I felt my stomach tie into knots, I was afraid again. I looked up, I could jump to the room, I guess. I quickly got up to a statue's shoulders and then jumped onto the roof. It made my legs hurt, I hadn't done this in a long time, not since they were testing me for it. As soon as I landed on the room I heard a large smashing noise, and I looked down to see the statue in rubbles. My eyes went wide before I started to walk on the roof. I decided just to sit there; not really wanting to go much farther, no one can reach me up here anyway. I started to play the violin again, and I just continued to play until it started to rain. That's when I stopped, I enjoyed watching the rain, and it felt very good on my skin. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt rain. All of a sudden lightning and thunder started, so I started to play again. It calmed my nerves a little bit.

The next time I stopped was when I heard Ciel yell, "How the hell did she get up there?"

I stopped and looked down at them, finally realizing how high up I was. I screamed and grabbed a pole that I was close to, not wanting to fall. I managed to drop the violin in the process, and I unhappily watched it fall. It never hit the ground though, I never heard it hit at least, because another thunderbolt flashed across the sky and the chorus of thunder began. I screamed again, afraid. I heard some more yelling.

"Cathryn," he called from below, "Stay put! Sebastian's going to get you!"

I held onto the wet poll tighter, and within minutes I felt something warm pick me up. I held tightly onto the pole, afraid to let go.

"Madam," a warm breath said in my ear, "please let go. You're safe now." Another roll of thunder caused me to fling my arms around Sebastian's neck, afraid of what was going on. Soon I couldn't feel the rain on my skin anymore. My head was buried into Sebastian's chest, not wanting to really see what was going on. I felt my body move with each step he took, I hated being this helpless, but I couldn't help it at all. I had to get stronger, just a little bit, and I could do that by practicing what they were testing me for. I managed to decide that while Sebastian lectured me about going onto the roof to play. "And now you'll get a cold, I hope that you aren't like your brother. When he last got a cold he was bedridden for two days." I started to cough a little bit, and that seemed to answer his question.

"Cathryn," Ciel screamed. I managed to look up; he was at the end of the hall and ran up to us. The three servants were behind him, as well as another man. Sebastian put me down on my two feet and Ciel took me into a bone crushing hug. "Do you know how worried I was," he screamed at me when he released me from the hug. "You were up on the roof! In the rain! You could have died up there! When I say somewhere else in the house I didn't mean to go onto the roof!"I stared at him, afraid of him. "Cathryn, now you're wet and you're going to catch a cold, worse you could cause yourself an asthma attack." I coughed lightly, unable to help it. Ciel groaned in frustration, I didn't mean to cause him trouble. "Just, get out of those clothes. The longer you stay in them the worse you'll get. Meyrin help her."

The maid came around him and ushered me off, telling me that I needed to get out of those clothes and into new ones. She found a black and white outfit for me. Since I was busy coughing I didn't really have time to refuse anything. There were white knee high stockings, black shoes, a white blouse and tie, and black shorts, vest, and jacket; instead of a hat though we found a black and white ribbon that we tied around my head and into a bow, making it more feminine. She saw my pendant and pulled it out so that it was a lot more visible. After I was dressed and my hair was dried Meyrin lead me back to the dining hall, where I found Ciel and the guest eating dinner. All eyes were on me when I came into the room; I instinctively looked at my feet, too shy to really look up.

I bowed like Sebastian did, "I-I-I-I-I-I'm S-s-s-s-s-sor-sor-sorry. I'm sorry."

"Lady Phantomhive wishes that you accept her apology for seeing her the way she was when you arrived," Sebastian clarified. "She's been separated from Lord Phantomhive for a long while, and was just reunited with him yesterday. She also has amnesia, so she is currently unaware of many things that are going on. Due to plans that were made for today we were unable to call the tailor to make her proper dress, that is why she's wearing my master's clothing."

I coughed again and attempted to be as quiet as I possibly could be. I felt a hand on my back and I found that it was Ciel.

"There's no use just standing there," he said guiding me to a chair that was at the right to him. "Come, eat, you're going to need the nutrients."

For the entire dinner I didn't understand what they were talking about, for a moment our guest asked me a few questions, trying to get me to talk, but Ciel just answered for me and I would nod in agreement with him. Our guest didn't ask why, but I could see the question in his eyes. Throughout dinner my cough got worse, but it wasn't too bad. After dinner Sebastian escorted Ciel and the guest to Ciel's office. I was supposed to stay there, but as I sat waiting for Sebastian to come back the three servants came to clean up.

Finny came up and pulled a chair up next to mine, "Are you alright?" I nodded, I was alright enough. I coughed very badly; it started to hurt my chest a little. "How did you get up on the roof?" I got up and jumped, not like I had earlier, this time I didn't even jump very high. "You jumped," he asked looking startled. I nodded in confirmation. "Wow, that's cool! Could you show me some time?" I nodded and coughed again. Finny looked at me unhappily, so did the other two servants.

"Hey," the cook said, "Why are you sitting here anyway?" I shrugged, I could have tried to find my room on my own, but I was told to stay here.

Finny looked like he all of a sudden had a great idea, "why don't you come with me to the ballroom? There's a beautiful view of outside there!" I agreed and the two of us headed off in some direction. Finny opened two giant wooden doors, and I was let into a giant room. It was next to the front entry way, and it was a giant open space, the wall was made of windows. Finny was right, it was a beautiful view of the gardens. Since it was still raining the rain drops hit against the window softly. I loved it. I looked around; the lights were all made of crystal and gold, matching the giant chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling. I just smiled at how beautiful the place was. Finny and I decided that it was a good place to spin around, so we happily did so like morons, having a great time. That was, we were having a great time until I fell down coughing. Finny helped me up and attempted to take me towards my room, but Sebastian found the two of us in the ballroom before we even got through the doors.

"Finny," he said seeming exhausted, "I thought that I told you all to let Lady Phantomhive stay at the table." I was till coughing uncontrollably, unable to really breathe. "Besides, if our guest were to see you two together without any other accompaniment he would get the wrong idea." He put a hand on my head to test my temperature, "my lady, you have a fever. Please allow me to take you to your room so that you can rest." I looked up at him from under my bangs again, not really sure what to do. "Lord Phantomhive would want you to rest, and with your increasingly worse asthma attack." I nodded unhappily and Sebastian picked me up before walking to my room.

When we got to the room I was set down on the bed, coughing once again. Sebastian started to undress me, and I just sort of watched him as he did it. I didn't have enough energy to do it myself. I couldn't breathe at all. I hated this. He put me to bed, covering me up with one more blanket than he had last night, before he left the room claiming that he would be back in about a half hour to check on me.

_I've forgotten this in the previous chapters... Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_


	6. Chapter 6

Cathryn's POV

Ciel seemed upset, and kept looking between Sebastian and I. It had been three days since the asthma attack, and I hadn't coughed at all in the hour. It was late afternoon, Ciel had spent all morning with me, so he asked Sebastian to check and see how I was doing. I claimed to be well enough to be up and moving, even Sebastian agreed, but Ciel still wasn't sure. He was convinced that since my body was still weak from the tests and the asylum he wanted me to rest a bit more.

Lizi was over yesterday. She, Ciel, and Sebastian seemed to have an … adventure with the tailor girl. The tailor did work on my outfits, but there were a lot of disagreements.

"_Stop it! She doesn't like that dress," Ciel screamed in frustration._

"_It's so cute though, Ciel," Lizi said happily looking at the dress I had been put into. I couldn't breathe at the start, and now with a corset I really really couldn't breathe. _

_Ciel sat there unhappily, "Lizi, she has asthma like me. She had an attack two days ago; if she can't always breathe on her own I don't want her in something that really won't let her breathe."_

_The tailor was very nice. She put marks on the corset so that it was comfortable for me and I could always breathe. She told me that I had to wear it every day; she even put markings on three others so that I would wear them. Ciel on the other hand told me that I didn't have to, and forced the tailor to make clothes like his for me. _

"_She likes boy's clothes better! If you're getting paid, just make her some," he screamed in the middle of the discussion. _

_The tailor didn't seem convinced, "I haven't heard her talk this entire time! How do you know what she likes and doesn't like?" _

"_It's simple," Sebastian interfered. He turned happily to me after putting Ciel and Lizi side by side. "Lady Phantomhive, you've worn both Master Ciel's and Lady Elizabeth's clothing styles, which do you like better?" _

_I pointed to Ciel. _

"_You don't know who she's pointing at," the women screamed. She really scared me, so I managed to wiggle to the other side of the couch to get away from her. Ciel had said that I wasn't allowed to get off the couch unless he or Sebastian was helping me. _

"_Lady Cathryn, please make it clearer which one you would like," Sebastian asked me calmly. I got up and ran over to Ciel, grabbing hold of his jacket and falling over in a coughing fit in the process. "I think that she's cleared that up."_

Now I had some of both clothing. I liked the pants better, but when we have guests over I'm supposed to wear the dresses. Well, except for when Prince Soma and Agni were here. Then he didn't really care. Prince Soma had burst in right as Ciel was done. Sebastian did some cool magic that made Ciel put clothes on, it was cool! He asked who Lizi and I were, and Ciel explained everything. Soma was really nice to me the rest of the night, especially when I started to cough again. Sebastian put me to bed once we had visited for a half hour, claiming that even though I hadn't really moved the day was exhausting for me and it was time for me to rest. They were even here when I woke up today. They came in shortly after Ciel did, Soma wanted Ciel to play chess with him, but Ciel refused and insisted that he spend time with me instead, since I was sick; while they said that they would stay with me as well Sebastian said that it was bad for my health for those two to be around me, so he escorted them elsewhere.

Suddenly there was a loud bang that pulled me out of my thoughts. Sebastian waited for Ciel to decide, and Ciel said that it would be fine if I got up and moved around, but he didn't want me alone for long amounts of time. Sebastian smiled and told us that he had to excuse himself to deal with something before leaving.

"Idiot," Ciel said once he was gone. "Can't he help you get dressed before he runs off?"

I simply smiled at Ciel. He was so funny when it came to Sebastian. The clothes that he had laid out for me were at the end of the bed. He had laid out shorts, a white blouse, stockings, a tie, and some high boots. It was sort of what Ciel wore sometimes. I happily picked it up and attempted to get myself dressed. I managed to put the blouse and the shorts on, but when it came to everything else I was clueless. Ciel attempted to help me, but he gave up as well and told me a story about a girl who had a lamb while we waited.

"It's just a nursery rhyme, Cat," he told me when he was done. "You don't need to be so excited and happy over it."

"Again," I asked happily. Over the course of the days Ciel had made me talk a little bit more. Now I managed to say one word sentences whenever I really wanted to. I wouldn't talk in front of others though; I would only really talk when Ciel and Sebastian were around and no one else. Ciel believed that it was fickle and that I should talk more, but I ended up trusting him more and more while I was sick. We had found that I truly was his sister; my pendant had the same crest as his ring did. That didn't make me fully trust him all at once, but he never hurt me, and while I was sick he didn't make me do anything even though I was sick. I liked it. He also didn't ask to see my eye, which was strange, because the first day I got here he and Sebastian really wanted to see it.

"No Cat," Ciel said unhappily, "I'm not going to tell you another nursery rhyme. You're too old for such things."

I looked at him unhappily. I was too old? How old was I? Ciel said that I was his twin, which means that we were the same age. He never told me how old he was. I gave him a sort of dazed look before falling back over. I coughed, although I was mostly healed, I wasn't fully healed. I threw my arm over my eye. I was confused; I didn't like this at all! Ciel pulled my arm away from my eyes, but I refused to look at him. He always made me so confused! I didn't understand!

"Stop fooling around," Ciel told me unhappily. "You're too old for this!" I still refused to look at him. "Look at me." I still refused, and in protest I flipped over and curled up into a ball. "Cathryn. Come on; let's try to do your stockings again." He pulled my leg and I let him attempt to put my stockings on. This time it seemed to work though, because he put the other one on too. "There you go," he said happily when they were both on, "Now we just have to wait for Sebastian to get back and do your tie and shoes. After that we can go to the drawing room and play a game, alright?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sebastian came in and said that we had some visitors. He quickly did my shoes and tie because I just let him. I didn't make a fuss, I didn't really do anything. Sebastian took us to some room. There really wasn't anything in the room, just a table and two couches. On the couches sat two men. One reminded me of Finny, the other just seemed mean. They were both wearing white. I stretched out a hand and grabbed Ciel's jacket, I didn't like the way these two looked. Ciel seemed astonished by this, I didn't understand why, but he just gave a small smile before taking my hand and leading me further into the room.

"Are you the Earl Phantomhive," the guy who reminded me of Finny asked.

"That would be me," Ciel said unhappily.

The man got up and handed him a letter happily. "We have a message for you from the Queen," he said almost too happily. I was hiding behind Ciel slightly; the man noticed me quickly and just looked at me. "And who's this?"

Ciel pushed me behind his back, "She's none of your concern."

"She's so cute," the man exclaimed. "She looks exactly like you, Phantomhive. What's your name sweetie," he asked me.

I looked up at him, he seemed so nice all of a sudden, not scary at all. Ceil didn't want me to really talk to him though, he pushed me a little bit farther behind him. I looked the other way and I saw the violin sitting on the table. I smiled and happily ran over to the instrument. After picking it up I sat cross legged on the floor and just started to look at it.

"A girl wearing men's clothes," the scarier of the two men spat, "how horrid." I happily started to play the violin, fully aware that he made the comment.

"She finds women's clothing uncomfortable," Ciel informed them unhappily as he opened the letter. "It's not like she's hurting anyone. Besides, if you would have informed us of your arrival yesterday we would have had her in something more suitable." I felt him shift his gaze to me, "Cathryn, please stop for the time being. Come have some tea while these men and I discuss business."

I stopped mid note, being fully aware of everything that was said. It hurt to hear the men say things like that about me, and with tear filled eyes I walked to Ciel's side and sat down. He reminded me to behave, but I didn't know how to behave in this circumstance, so I ended up copying the big scary man. I sat just like him and every time he moved I did the same, trying to act polite. The two introduced themselves after that. The one that reminded me of Finny was named Charles Grey, and the scarier one said that h was Charles Phipps. The two men talked with Ciel and Sebastian for a while. They seemed to be punishing Ciel for something that he did. I didn't understand it; it sort of sounded like they were lecturing Ciel for not lying. Sebastian told me that lying was a bad thing yesterday when I claimed to have eaten all of my food and he found it in the vase on my washstand. Apparently Ciel's punishment was that he had to throw a party or something for someone. Ciel said that he would do it, and then the two men left after saying something about safety. When they saw how confused I was Ciel just told me that in two weeks we would be having some guests over, and not to worry. I smiled happily, if Ciel told me not to worry, then I guess that I shouldn't worry.

In the end I ended up helping Finny with his work. I liked to be outside, just like him, but it was weird because I've only gotten to look at outside since I can remember. Now I really liked it.

"Pluto," Finny cried happily as we worked. I turned toward the saw that he was facing to see a giant dog bounding towards us. I screamed and hid behind Finny, but the dog just poked its nose around him and started to sniff me. I was afraid, so I ran screaming back into the house. I didn't get to far though. The dog caught my collar and threw me up in the air, with me screaming. He continued to 'play' with me until Finny got him to put me down and everyone in the house came to see what the screaming was about. When I was put down I ran into Ciel's arms crying. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, trying to get me to calm down. Unfortunately my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, taking Ciel with me. He pulled me into his lap once we had fallen down, telling me just to calm down. I heard Sebastian reprimanding the giant dog and Finny yelling in the dog's defense. I just shrunk into a ball in spite of what I heard around me. A giant dog? The pictures that I had seen dogs weren't huge, and they didn't throw people up into the air like that! I don't know how, but when I stopped crying an eternity later Ciel and I were sitting on the main stair case with Sebastian holding a cup of something out to me. The two of them tried to get me to take the cup, but I wouldn't. I didn't care what it was.

Ciel was the first to get frustrated, "Cathryn, don't make me force feed you."

I gave him a horrified look. I had been force feed a few times before, I hated it. I seemed to choke on things more than I would eat them. I panicked and decided to just run. I must have been running very fast, because no one tried to stop me. Whenever I came to a dead end I just turned around and started to run another way. I didn't know where I was running, but I just ran. I found myself outside after a little while, and then I found myself in a small town. I stopped then, unsure of really what to do. I just stopped slowly, and ended up looking into a shop window. There was a pretty necklace in the window, it was shiny and it looked pretty. I continued on, knowing that I couldn't get anything. I saw a lot of things that I liked, they were pretty colors and shiny, I liked it. There was a dress that I saw and liked, it wasn't cute like Lizi wanted me to wear, but I liked it.

"You like that dress," a strange voice asked behind me. I turned to see a man in black clothing and a top hat. He had a scar across his face, and he had long white hair that had a few braids in it. He came up to me. "My, if it isn't the little earl. Why are you here? And looking at a dress?" I pointed to myself, my face turning into a questioning face. The man laughed and I took a step back, feeling the cool glass against my back. "Of course I'm talking to you, Earl." I started to walk off to the side, well, run actually, but he caught my ankle and I fell. "You're not the earl. You look like him though. Who are you, demon angel?"

_Hi! I just wanted to say that i'm sorry for the undertaker's voice and description of him. I just honestly don't know how to describe him because he's such a strange character that I've never had to describe before... either way, please bare with me!_

_hope that you're having a great day!_

_~happysmiles159_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel's POV

I barged into the Undertakers shop, having gone everywhere I could think of I thought that maybe she ended up there, hopefully not by the circumstances that someone would be there under. Cathryn had run away last night, even Sebastian couldn't seem to catch her. He missed her just by a hair each time. He has apparently searched all night, but she was nowhere to be found. The shop was as creepy as it normally was, strangely enough.

"There you go," the Undertaker told someone as we entered the shop, "now you're dressed."

I cringed, but looking around I didn't see anyone. "Undertaker," I called, "where are you?"

I heard a loud laugh before the undertaker made himself known. "Ah, there's the Earl," he laughed. "I was wondering when you would find your way here."

I cringe, did he know something? "Undertaker, I'm looking for someone. She looks like me and went missing yesterday afternoon."

"Ah, yes, I've seen her." My heart stopped. Cathryn was dead? "None of my coffins fit her. She's too small. When I first saw her I thought she was you, Earl."

I felt the color in my face drain, a coffin? Was she really dead? The same word kept repeating in my head. NO.

_So… is Cathryn dead? _


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel's POV

I barged into the Undertakers shop, having gone everywhere I could think of I thought that maybe she ended up there, hopefully not by the circumstances that someone would be there under. Cathryn had run away last night, even Sebastian couldn't seem to catch her. He missed her just by a hair each time. He has apparently searched all night, but she was nowhere to be found. The shop was as creepy as it normally was, strangely enough.

"There you go," the Undertaker told someone as we entered the shop, "now you're dressed."

I cringed, but looking around I didn't see anyone. "Undertaker," I called, "where are you?"

I heard a loud laugh before the undertaker made himself known. "Ah, there's the Earl," he laughed. "I was wondering when you would find your way here."

I cringe, did he know something? "Undertaker, I'm looking for someone. She looks like me and went missing yesterday afternoon."

"Ah, yes, I've seen her." My heart stopped. Cathryn was dead? "None of my coffins fit her. She's too small. When I first saw her I thought she was you, Earl."

I felt the color in my face drain, a coffin? Was she really dead? Thousands of questions ran though my head.

Sebastian forced me to sit down on one of the coffins, "Young master, I'm sure that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."

The undertaker laughed again, this time even harder than normal. "You've earned your keep," he said as he got up and walked over to a curtain. "Demon Angel, the Earl is here to get you." Suddenly Cathryn's head poked to the other side of the curtain. My eyes went wide, she was alright? The undertaker started to laugh uncontrollably again, and I stared him down. Cathryn was in something different. It was a dress with a warmer pink tank top with frills and a bow with a rose on the front, a matching shorter skirt that was the same color and was over a crimson red longer skirt with the same ruffles on the bottom. It went down to just below her knees. She also had matching crimson gloves and stockings that were held up by black stocking holders like Sebastian put on me. She still had her same black shoes on, she looked beautiful. My eyes went wide; Cathryn ran over and sat in front of me with a smile, taking both of my hands in her own. She gave me an apologetic look.

I just looked at her, unsure of what to really do. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to me, kissing her hair once she was close enough. "Don't do that again," I told her firmly. "If you ever do that again there will be a punishment." She flinched slightly, and then pulled back away from me. She looked up at me from under her hat with frightened eyes. I looked at the undertaker, who was laughing uncontrollably on the ground. "What was all that about a coffin?"

Once his laughing died down he happily explained that Cathryn had slept in a coffin last night since he didn't have an extra bed. She was walking around town around dinner time last night when he found her; she was looking at the dress so he bought her the dress and then brought her back here. The two passed the time together; apparently Cathryn had helped arrange some flowers in some of the coffins. After Cathryn waved goodbye to Undertaker we went back home. The servants were happy to see that she was alright, and Finny was very upset that he was the cause of her running away. Since it was lunch time Sebastian served us lunch in the green house. Cathryn loved it, she loved being warm and she loved the beautiful flowers. Sebastian thought that it would be best if we started Cathryn with lessons, so Sebastian and I took the entire afternoon and helped her with her first lessons. Sadly Cathryn seemed to have converted back to her old self, she wasn't talking again. No matter what we did we couldn't get her to talk. It amazed me, could Pluto really have done that much harm, or maybe I did that much harm by threatening to force feed her? I couldn't determine which of the two it was.

Cathryn chose to go to bed early, right after dinner. I couldn't blame her, I mean how comfortable could sleeping in a coffin be? She was pry exhausted.

"So what did he mean," I asked Sebastian when he came back from putting Cathryn to sleep.

"Who, my lord?"

"The Undertaker, what did he mean by Demon Angel?"

Sebastian sighed, "well, I'm lead to believe that Cathryn is slowly becoming a demon." I gave him a wild look, what was he talking about? "You see, from what I've gathered your sister's soul is, in a sense, poisoned by our contract. You see, when you two were conceived you split a soul, and from the on are linked. When you made a contract with me it went over to your sister's soul as well. Since her soul isn't a formal part of the contract it's slowly being eaten on its own, without the need of a demon." I sat there for a moment, speechless. "Although, I do have another theory." I looked at him with a tad bit of hope, strange for me, I normally had no hope, nor did I normally care in these situations. "I believe that up to the point of the lethal drug your sister was having medicine put into her to give her, unknowingly, demon-like qualities. Once the contract mark appeared it strengthened these abilities to be full demon qualities, and for her entire life she will live with these demon qualities, but will die one day. If she's still able to experience heaven or not is still up for question," he concluded.

I sat back and questioned if this could really be happening. Any of these things could be happening to Cathryn, and she didn't understand what was going on. "Sebastian- this is an order- I want you to watch Cathryn and determine EXACTLY what's going on with her. After yesterday's incidents I'm lead to believe that she does have uncommon abilities, I want you to train her in these abilities and help her control them. Is this order understood?"

Sebastian bowed low, "Yes my master," he told me with a sickly smile. "Your order is fully understood."

_Please review!_

_~happysmiles159_


	9. Chapter 9

Cathryn's POV

"There," Sebastian said with a bit off a huff.

I hopped off of my bed and walked over to the mirror. Tonight was the night of the party, Sebastian decided to get me dressed first, knowing that it would take more time for me to get ready compared to Ciel. The dress that I was put in had a white under dress that was long sleeve, had a collar, and the skirt was layered with ruffles. The over dress was brown and had a square neckline and puff sleeves, and brown lace that was along the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. The white dress was showing for about an inch under the brown dress. Sebastian made me wear some high stockings. I didn't like them, what he put on them to keep them up was uncomfortable and tight. He put some cute brown shoes on me; they had the same ties as the tie around my neck. Sebastian took off my eye patch and changed it again. I had attempted to get rid of the devil mark again two days ago, now the eye patches would have a little bit of blood on them. Sebastian was always really nice when he changed them though, he did it gently and didn't ever ask to check my eye. I think that he checked on it while I was asleep though. Ciel had given me a gift this morning; it was a locket with the family crest on it. It hung around my neck now, and I just looked at it while Sebastian combed my hair and tied a brown ribbon with white lace in my hair. I looked in the mirror and realized that I really just looked like a girl.

Sebastian's reflection smiled at me in the mirror, "You look adorable my lady," he told me with a smile. I swung my legs back and forth for a moment. "My lady, you have a while before the party starts. I must go help your brother get ready. May I be excused?" I nodded quietly. I just looked at myself as he disappeared through the doorway, and left me alone.

I sat there for a moment before I ran out of the room to go play with Mayren or Finny. They were really busy though, so I helped them happily by setting things up in the ballroom. Sebastian came to give them instructions, and he gave me an upset look that told me that I wasn't in the right place. I went to the hall and stared out the window. Since I was in the back of the hall the voices that drifted there seemed to be outside of my state of consciousness. Once they did come into my state of consciousness I followed the voices to the front of the hall. I counted seven people, and I once again hid behind the stairs. There was one in a beautiful dress, and the boy next to her seemed to be her date. Then there were two other men acting like friends off to the side. There was another man off on his own, and then there was another couple that seemed Chinese. I silently walked into the room, trying to not be seen. I heard the Chinese pair talking to the man who was all alone. He was asking about Ciel. I walked over happily and stood a little off to the side of the three.

"What kind of person is he," the man asked.

"Nice," I said happily, interrupting the conversation.

The group looked at me, all slightly confused. The Chinese man continued, as if ignoring that I was there. "He normally has a sour or angry look on his face, and he has extremely high pride. He also wears an pirate like eye patch."

I pulled at the man's arm, he looked down at me and I smiled brightly. "strict. nice."

The man smiled down at me, "And who are you, young lady?"

"Lady," the Chinese man questioned, "that's clearly-"

"There you are," Finny cried unhappily coming up to me. "The young master is looking for you."

I let go of the man's arm, and scuffed my shoe against the ground. "I sorry." I followed Finny toward the stair case, but there was a questioned behind me.

"I'm sorry, but who are you," the man was asking me.

I looked up towards the top of the staircase; Ciel and Sebastian were standing there. Ciel nodded at me, encouraging me to go on.

I did a low curtsy, "I am Cathryn Phantomhive. Meet I to pleased am you." I put my hand over my mouth, I had screwed up. Sebastian had done a great deal with me, but I still couldn't always get the order of the words right. The hall burst into a cheerful laugher and I bowed my head in shame. I had defiantly embarrassed Ciel.

A hand was put on my back, "It's alright, Cathryn," Ciel told me cheerfully. "You did your best, and everyone understands what you mean." He guided me back down the stairs and went up to the people I had been listening to earlier. "Thank you for accepting my invitation. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, head of the household." He went on to explain something; he seemed to make a decision before Mey-Rin announced that a guest was arriving. The pair that walked in was the man from a few weeks ago. Earl Gray I believe was his name. The other man was old and had gray facial hair. Sebastian called everyone into the ball room, when everyone was in the room Ciel introduced me to everyone. He didn't fully explain what happened to me, but he said that due to recent events I couldn't talk as well as I should. After a little while Ciel brought me over to where the man I was talking to earlier was sitting.

Ciel was the first one to talk, "Is it alright if I sit here," he asked.

The man seemed very surprised that Ciel wanted to sit with him; he even stood up as Ciel sat down. I took Ciel's cane from him and sat down on the floor. My dress spread out around me and it covered both of my legs, and I rested the cane across my legs. He told Ciel to call him Arthur, but Ciel wanted to continue by calling him by his last name, Wordsmith. I pointed to him and said Arthur with a smile. Ciel gave me a small smile and continued with the conversation. They talked about a story or something. Ciel talked with him for a long while, that is until the man who was with the girl came over and interrupted. Then everything broke loose. Sebastian seemed to quiet it all down though. He even gave me my violin. I played it happily; everyone seemed amazed that I could do it. Since Ciel had something splashed on him Sebastian gave him a towel and they spoke in French to one another. Not too long after the old man with facial hair fell asleep. Ciel said that it was my bed time as well, and that he wanted to go to sleep as well.

After Sebastian put the old guy in his room he and Ciel came to my room. "Be careful tonight, Cathryn," Ciel told me. "I promise that nothing will happen to you, but you absolutely need to trust me. Okay?" I nodded. Once I was tucked into bed Ciel kissed my forehead and told me to have sweet dreams. I clutched my locket and smiled at him. He laughed and smiled, knowing that I understood he left the room and left me to sleep. I fell asleep holding onto Cherry happily.

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard footsteps outside of my bedroom. After a few moments I peaked outside. There was a commotion down the hall, so I just walked down the hall and peaked into the room that everyone was in. Sebastian was talking about the heat of the room.

"What's going on," Ciel said behind me. I spun on my heel to see him and Tanaka standing there.

"Madam," Tanaka lectured me, "you really should get your robe. You'll cause yourself another attack if you go around dressed like that." I looked down and shrugged. Ciel had moved into the room, and Tanka escorted me back ot my room to get my bathrobe. When I came back into the room everyone was yelling at each other that it wasn't them. I stood there as they all gave their alibis, and I just stood there until they accused Ciel. I ran to his side and grabbed his arm, looking at him more than panicked. Ciel didn't do it!

"And what about you my dear," Earl Gray asked bending at the waist so that he was face to face with me. "We haven't heard your story yet."

"She doesn't talk," Ciel said pulling me close to him. "She was in bed. I tucked her in before I went to bed myself, if you must know. She never leaves her room after Sebastian and I have put her to bed, and she'll only leave the room after someone has come to get her in the morning."

The Earl's grin turned crooked and cruel suddenly, "Then, Earl Phantomhive, why was she already out of bed when you got here?"

Ciel's face turned all of a sudden, he looked at me, seeing to try to figure something out.

I looked down at my bare feet, "Noise heard I. Curious," I told the group quietly. "Sebastian here; thought it safe."

"I don't believe it," Earl Gray spat in my face. "Earl Phantomhive did say that you just got out of an asylum."

"That's she's been in for years. What motive would she have to kill someone that she's never met?"

"She doesn't have an alibi," the earl said again.

"Cherry," I said all of a sudden, remembering my stuffed rabbit that was in my bedroom. Finny had given her to me right after I ran away. It was a gift to say that he was sorry. I let go of Ciel's arm and ran to my room, grabbing the stuffed rabbit, and then running back to the room where everyone stood confused, waiting for me. "Cherry," I said with a smile holding her out to Early Gray.

While everyone else stood there looking confused Sebastian laughed slightly. "Madam," he said catching my attention, "although Cherry was with you at the time of the murder she doesn't count."

I looked down at the stuffed animal in my hands. I clutched her close to my chest and went back to holding onto Ciel's arm.

"Why did you name her cherry," Arthur asked me.

Ciel smiled at the memory, "A few days ago Cathyrn was hiding from her lessons by hiding in the kitchen. She found Cherries and didn't know what they were, so when Sebastian found her she asked him what they were. That's when Finny came in with the rabbit and gave it to her. Since she had just found out what Cherries were and found that she liked to eat them, she named the rabbit Cherry."

Arthur laughed along with some other people in the room. Apparently they thought that it was cute that I did that. No matter how hard Ciel pushed that I didn't do it, even though I knew I didn't, the evidence was just stacked against me. Since Ciel and I were the only ones without someone to say that we didn't do it we had to be constrained so that another murder didn't happen. The way that Earl Gray went about this though was silly. He had several pair handcuffs that were really long. Since we had one really big bed the three of us had to sleep chained together. My right hand was attached to Ciel's left hand by a chain that was under the bed. My left hand would be attached to Mr. Arthur's right hand, and then his left would be chained to Ciel's right. Sebastian was really nice, he took care of me first by taking my bathrobe and putting it over a chair in the room. Earl Gray was there too, he was putting the chains on Arthur. When he was done with that and it was my turn I panicked.

"_Just chain her to the table, she broke the straps." The doctors handcuffed one of my wrists and then wrapped it around the table and me several times to hold me down to the table. The table was soft, but cold, so it was unwelcoming, but the chains themselves were cold and hard. The dug into my skin as I wiggled around trying to escape, and when they injected me with something I tended to move more, causing the chains to cut into my skin even more. _

I backed away from the chains slowly, but ran into Sebastian, causing me to not move back any farther. I moved around him and hid behind a chair as quick as I could. I closed my eyes and hummed a song, trying to forget everything. The room was silent except for my humming; I seemed to have startled everyone. Mr. Arthur was the first one to come out of shock; he came over to me with Cherry in his hand and squatted down to my level.

"Lady Phantomhive," he said gingerly, "are you alright?" I took Cherry from him and held her close to my chest while I hummed again, I had to forget, I just had to. "Are you not comfortable with the chains?" I nodded at the question, my head no buried in Cherry's small body.

Ciel's voice was almost a whisper, "The first time that I ever saw her she was chained to a table. Apparently they did that during her experiments whenever she would break the leather straps."

A hand fell onto my shoulder and I looked up, Mr. Arthur looked sad. "Don't worry," he told me. "The chains don't hurt." He held out his chained hand for me to see, "we aren't going to chain you down, we're just going to chain us together."

Ciel came up behind him and kneeled down next to me, "Cathryn, I told you before the party that I would protect you, nothing's going to happen. I promise. You're going to be connected to me too. Don't think of it as a punishment. It's more of…. Think of it as extra protection, alright? It affirms that nothing Is going to happen to you." I closed my eyes again, not wanting to know anything. "Do you want Sebastian to put it on you rather than Earl Gray?" I shook my head no. "Would you like me to put it on you?" I nodded yes, if I was going to be handcuffed to someone I wanted Ciel to do it for me, that way I knew that they would be taken off of me. He sighed and agreed. He put the cuffs on my gently. He told me another nursery rhyme, knowing that it would help me calm down. He was right. Earl Gray left after Mr. Arthur and I were chained together, and Sebastian helped Ciel get ready for bed. Mr. Arthur told me another story, since he saw that it helped calm me down. It was about a girl who was up in a tower with really long hair.

"End in morning," I asked as I fell asleep.

"Yeah," he told me quietly, "I'll tell you the end in the morning." With that I fell asleep, into a peaceful dream where there wasn't a murder and everything was at peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel's POV

"She's sweet," Mr. Wordsmith said after Cathryn had fallen asleep.

I looked past him and saw Cathryn holding onto Cherry and sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. "Sometimes I wonder what she sees in her dreams. She normally has nightmares, though. She'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night sometimes. She really is just a child." I reached over him and laid a hand on Cathryn's forehead, she was warm, again. "I worry a lot. Her health is fragile, and she is constantly getting sick. Thank you for telling her the story of Sleeping Beauty, she loves nursery rhymes. Once she's learned how to read I'll get her a book of them."

"She doesn't know how to read?"

I drew my hand away from Cathryn and looked up at Mr. Wordsmith. "When our house burned down she lost her memory, and since she couldn't remember who she was or where she came from she was sent to an orphanage. From there they took her to an asylum for medical tests of some sort. They never re-taught her how to read and write. For the last week and a half Sebastian and I have been working with her just so that she could say 'My name is Cathryn Phantomhive. I'm pleased to meet you,' and she couldn't seem to be able to fully do that."

He put a hand on my back, "You are a real older brother, Earl." I held his stare for a moment before he spoke again. "Neither of you did it, did you? You're just kids. You can't be murderers. You wouldn't put her in danger like that."

"Let's go to bed, Mr. Wordsmith. Cathryn has the right idea, it's been a long day," I told him. I laid down and pulled the covers over me, turning onto my side so that I faced away from Mr. Wordsmith.

Mr. Wordsmith didn't lay down at first, "shouldn't we take her eye patch off? Your own as well. Wounds will heal faster if you give them air."

I chuckled, "Cathryn hasn't let Sebastian or I see what's under that eye patch. When we went to check it out a few days after we got here we had to give her some medicine so that we could make sure that she was alright. When she attempted to scratch her eye out again I was surprised that she let Sebastian bandage her up." After that the room was quiet, and I fell asleep. At one point Sebastian came into the room and gave me another pillow. I was happy that Cathryn didn't wake up.

The next day everything went according to plan. Except for Mr. Woodly freaked out and Tanaka had to warn him. Then something unexpected happened. Mey-Rin went to go get the door, I suspected that Sebastian was going to make an early appearance, but when Mey-Rin said that there were two men from the asylum at the door I was shocked. Why would people from the asylum be here? Especially in a storm like this.

"Finny," I said looking at the gardener. "Take Cathryn somewhere and keep her there until I come and get you. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want them seeing her." Cathryn looked horrified I didn't blame her either. For these guests to show up, for her that must be unthinkable. She was sitting on the floor with her stuffed rabbit in her lap, so I helped her up and Finny offered her his arm to escort her. When Cathryn looked at me for approval I nodded and she took Finny's arm and followed him out of the room. "Mey-Rin, you can bring our guests in." She moved to the door, but before she left I gave her another reminder, "Cathryn is Lady Phantomhive, you understand, correct?" She and Bard nodded. Within minute Mery-Rin was back with two men. They were surprised by the gathering, to say the least. We all exchanged greetings quickly, I didn't really have the patience for this today.

"We would like to take the girl you checked out of the asylum back," one of them men said. "She's a very dangerous character and must be kept under close watch."

A laugh was heard and everyone turned to Earl Gray. "I'm sorry," he said laughing, "but you're talking about the little girl who's the Earl's sister, correct?" The two men nodded. "This morning at breakfast she couldn't even cut her own food!" This was true; Cathryn didn't know how to use a knife. When she first picked one up she managed to cut her hand with the blade. "What makes her so dangerous?"

The second man spoke up in a rough voice, "We can't tell you sir, but the manager and producer of the tests needs her back. He says that if she's left out here in the real world she will be a threat to everyone."

I leaned back into my chair, everyone around me laughed at the two men. This went on for a good long while before they gave up. I offered them to stay until the storm was over, but they said that they would rather risk the storm than "trapped in a house with the Demon" and so they escorted themselves out. I chose not to go get Cathryn and Finny right away; I wanted those men long gone before I let Cathryn come out of hiding. It talked for a little while before heading off to get the two, but I was in for a rude awakening. I found the two of them out in the gardens. Finny was throwing statues and whatever else he could get his hands on at more than five men that were trying to take Cathryn away. Cathryn was just standing there, watching. Bard and Mey-Rin joined in the fighting right away as more people came. By now there were about twenty of them trying to get past them. I ran out and grabbed Cathryn, and brought her inside. She had blood all over her because she sadly was standing so close to the fighting. Even Cherry had blood on her. She seemed so unfazed by it though. Although I knew that she wanted to stay I pushed her into her bedroom to get her changed.

"Cathryn," I said as I undid her tie, "they are going to be alright. Those men don't know what they're doing." I took her shirt off of her and laid it on the bed away from her. "The servants are going to be alright. They should actually be done by now." I helped her undo her skirt and I threw it over by where the bloodstained shirt lay. I went to her wardrobe and found her a new shirt and jumper. The jumper had been made to match my clothes. It was green with black trim and reminded me of a vest with a skirt. I put the shirt on her the best I could, she helped me by doing a lot of them herself. She had been watching Sebastian closely to learn how to do it herself. I put the jumper over her shirt and petticoat. The white bow didn't have any blood on it, so I didn't mess with it. I put some new stockings on her and she picked out a pair of shoes for herself. After that we headed back to where everyone else was. Cathryn ran ahead of me, wanting to get there in order to see if the servants were there. She was right, they were waiting patiently. Cathryn ran to Finny right when she saw him and attacked him in a hug.

Finny smiled and hugged her back gently, "Hello Lady Cathryn. Are you alright?" She nodded into his chest. He hugged her back with a laugh, "That's all that I care about."

The rest of the day went as planned. Sebastian helped me solve the crime and I found it annoying when he had to run back and forth with everything. Cathryn found it funny though. She knew that Sebastian wasn't human, but she didn't know what he really was. Even while we talked to Mr. Wordsmith in the green house she kept to herself. She didn't find it scary when Sebastian scared him; she just sat there with an almost puzzled look on her face. Eventually I asked why she wasn't afraid, and she just shrugged and said that he wouldn't hurt her. While she worked on her lessons with Sebastian I was working on some business paperwork that had to be done, and I wasn't expecting Finny to ask to talk to me. He said that it was about Cathryn and the men that tried to take her away.

"Sir," he stammered, "I believe that those men were working for the people that were doing tests on me. I recognized a lot of them, and they recognized me. You can ask the other two, or Cathryn. They called me S-012, sir, and I always had my hat on." I nodded, fully aware of this idea.

"That's what I was afraid of," I said unhappily. "I don't know for sure though, and I don't know how I would prove it." I became silent, and realized something. "If they get into this house then they will most likely take you as well as Cathryn." I turned around in my chair in thought. I can't lose Cathryn, and losing my gardener would be troublesome, especially since Cathryn stays so close to him. When I came around I looked Finny in the eye, "Are you telling me the entire truth, Finny?"

He squirmed in his seat a little bit and bit his lip, "no sir," he admitted. "I'm not telling you everything, because I didn't think that it mattered."

_alright, so i'm not sure if I'll be able to update much this week. My school is putting no our Spring Musical and since I do backstage stuff for it I need to be there until eight every night this week. Then when you add an hour or two of homework onto that I really won't have much time to write. I'm sorry, but I hoped that you like this chapter. I was planning on doing more with it, but I wanted to get something up quick. So please review and tell me what you think!_

_~happysmiles159_


	11. Chapter 11

Cathryn's POV

Ciel helped me onto the train. Everything was loud; I didn't like the train station much. He didn't tell me why we were taking this trip to the other side of England so suddenly, but I didn't press. When we got to our compartment in the train I sat down on the other side from him and looked out the window happily. I couldn't believe that we were going to take a trip! Ciel talked to me a little bit, telling me about the house that he has out there. Apparently it's just a little cottage, but it's nice and homey, and there is a lot of space for me to just run. I liked running, now that my legs were stronger. I didn't trip as often anymore, and I could go help Finny outside a lot. Sebastian would always make me stop and tell me that I couldn't help Finny because I was the lady of the house, but I rarely listened. My voice was stronger now too. I couldn't always say a lot of words, but I was getting better. I was surprised how much Sebastian had taught me in the last week.

"Cathryn," Ciel called, pulling me out of my thoughts, "are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry," I apologized, looking down at my feet. The room went silent, obviously whatever Ciel had been talking about he wasn't going to repeat. "Can I help Finny outside when we get there," I asked after the train started to move.

Ciel sighed, "You know that you aren't supposed to. Why are you so attached to him anyway?"

I shrugged. I didn't know why I always hung out with him. He just seemed familiar, and I liked being around him. He made me feel safe…

"_Throw her in there," a course voice echoed off the walls. "There's only one in there."_

"_Won't it crush her though," another voice close by questioned. "Who cares? She pry won't last until the end of the month anyway." _

_I door creaked and a panicked girl begged to be put down as she cried and screamed. The door slammed shut, echoing off stone walls. _

"_Hello," a questioning voice asked. "Are you alright?" Whimpers and hiccups filled the remaining air. "Don't cry," the questioning voice said again. This time it wasn't a question though, it was gentler. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

My eyes snapped open. Although it had been about a week since the attack memories form that place constantly flooded my mind during the day. Sebastian said that I was having fits, but I couldn't say yes or no, because I didn't know what he meant. I was looking up at the ceiling, and there was something warm under my head and on both of my ears. I couldn't really hear anything. It was really muffled. My vision seemed to expand a little and I saw Ciel's face up over my head, and Sebastian's face was over to my left. I lazily blinked and then noticed that the two of them were talking a little. The two looked at me and Ciel gave me a comforting smile. Whatever was over my ears was removed and I could hear clearly again.

"Are you alright," Ciel asked me. "You were out of it so badly that I had to call Sebastian. You scared me."

I turned my head to the right and looked at the red fabric that was there. I pushed myself up and curled up in the corner of the seat. I started to play with the laces of my boots; they were laced with a blue ribbon that matched the coat that I was borrowing from Ciel's closet. Sebastian made them for me. He said that since I was traveling I had to look pretty, so he ripped up one of the coats for me. Ciel was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. He and Sebastian checked me over, making sure that I was alright physically, which I was. When they were trying to determine my responsiveness, it was a lot harder.

"I've read some books," Sebastian told Ciel, "I think that Lady Phantomhive just needs to sleep. After that a lot of the shock will wear off and we might get her to respond."

A hand laid it's self over mine, "Cathryn," Ciel's voice questioned. "You need to lie down and sleep, alright? You'll feel a lot better after you take a nap."

I looked up at him; he wasn't the problem at all. I looked over at the demon, who was smiling at me. Of course he was. I looked back to the boots and managed to untie both of the bows. The entire time Ciel and Sebastian tried to get me to lie down, but I refused. I was so sick of all of this. I didn't trust Sebastian, but I felt safe around him. It wasn't until I looked straight into his increasingly angering eyes that I actually snapped.

"Theif," I whispered.

He seemed surprised by this, and his smile faded. Then he sat back on his heels and looked at me before smiling again. "I believe that you are confused miss. I am a butler, not a thief."

Sebastian's POV

I sat back on my heels, slightly farther away from the young mistress. She was starting to remember, not good for me, but not bad for me. I smiled, "believe that you are confused miss. I am a butler, not a thief."

"Theif," she insisted in not much more than a whisper.

"Madam, I'm sure if you lay down and rested you would feel much better when you wake up and everything would be much clearer." I attempted to guide her to lie down, but she refused and went back to playing with her boots. Stubborn, just like her brother. They are two opposites though. While Ciel's soul has been poisoned with pure hate what is left of Cathryn's soul is still as pure as a small child's. I had never lied to my young master about the state of his sister's soul, but he hasn't asked about what I've found recently. He also had never asked if I had come in contact with his sister at any other point.

Ciel seemed to get more and more frustrated with his sister, "Sebastian, what is she talking about?"

"Well, young master I'm not truly sure."

"Yes you do. Sebastian, I order you to tell me."

I stood up and brushed my hands against each other. "Young master, why don't you sit down? This story may not be long, but it will be a lot for you to take in." Ciel sat down with an upset look on his face. "You see, the night that your house burned down I happened to be in the area. I sensed death nearby and I followed it, attempting to find the dying soul before those Grim Reapers did. I found Miss Cathryn fallen on the ground, and believing that she was dying I looked her over. I found that she was actually not dead, but since she had seen my true form I had no choice but to erase her memory of the incident, but since she was indeed helpless I managed to erase all of her memories. I even saw you, my young earl, being carried away by some men. You were more than alive though, so I found no interest in you. After that the Grim Reapers came and I had to hide, unable to devour any soul for myself."

Cathryn was giving me a stone look of hatred, "thief," she said again before her eyes closed slightly. Sleep was going to take her over soon; she had no choice about it.

Ciel was even more surprised than his sister. He just sat there helpless. He was fully awake, just unsure of what to do. "Can you give them back to her," he asked after a moment.

"I'm afraid that it is impossible to 'give someone back' their memories sir. I'm terribly sorry," I apologized with a bow.

"Leave us."

"Sir-"

"Leave us," Ciel commanded harshly. I bowed and left the compartment, closing the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Cathryn's POV

I looked at Sebastian and looked at the sword in my hand. Ciel called draw and Sebastian came at me. Somehow I managed to defend myself, and during the fight I put up a good fight. Sebastian only won by a little bit this time. I really was getting better.

It had been a week since the train ride and my "fits" continued to grow increasingly worse. Ciel wasn't as mad at Sebastian anymore, I mean he was still mad, but what could he really do about it? Sebastian said that I couldn't get my memories back, it was a done deal and no one could do anything about it. Since we got here Ciel has commanded that Sebastian train me. They never told me why or what they were training me for. The servants and Ciel watched Sebastian and I while he trained me, they enjoyed it, but Finny got sort of upset a lot because he didn't want me to get hurt.

When we were done with the lesson I decided to stay outside for a little. The house was by a forest, and when no one was looking I would go and play there. Once everyone had gone to do their jobs and things I headed out to the forest. Where I normally played was only a ten minute walk away from the house, so I got there quickly. It was really just were a bunch of trees had fallen down. I discovered that I could do flips recently, so I always practiced by doing them on a tree and trying to stay on. I fell down a lot, but it was fun so I just started to do it again. As I did a flip I found that the bark felt sort of weird under my hands when I flipped. I wondered how it would feel if I felt it with my feet. I sat down on the fallen tree and struggled to take off my shoes and socks. The grass still had little drops of water on them. Finny called it dew. He said that it came from the water in the air during the night, and it felt weird on my feet. I laughed because the grass tickled my feet. I went back to doing flips and different tricks. I liked doing this, it was simple and fun. I guess that I was so preoccupied that I didn't hear an approaching melody.

"And so I thought to myself, what is this beauty doing in the forest," an almost emotionless voice asked behind me as I did another flip.

When I landed I turned to see a strange man. He had orange hair and purple eyes. He had a black top hat on with a red hat band with two feathers sticking out of it. He had on a blue, red, and gold tail coat with black pants, strange socks, and black shoes. I liked his red bow though. I really like it. He also had a wooden music box, but he had stopped playing it. Something seemed very off, though. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

I bowed to him, "I'm Cathryn. You are?"

"And so I thought to myself, you should be made of Silver and Gold. You would make such a beautiful doll."

I gave him a strange look, who was he? What was he talking about? "I missed your name, sir."

"I am Drossel."

"Hello Drossel," I said happily. "Why are you all the way out here?"

"Looking for dolls."

I tilted my head to the side a little, "Dolls no here," I told him. I blushed and covered my mouth. I screwed up again.

"And so I thought to myself, nothing is better than silver and gold; but you deserve better." I sat down on the log and swung my legs back and forth while looking at the strange man. "What could we use for you?" He started to play his music box again, it played London Bridges. After a moment I started to sing along.

"Build it up with silver and gold, Silver and gold, silver and gold, Build it up with silver and gold, My fair lady. Silver and gold will be stolen away, Stolen away, stolen away, Silver and gold will be stolen away, My fair lady. Set a man to watch all night, Watch all night, watch all night, Set a man to watch all night, My fair lady."

The man looked at me with his emotionless eyes. They entranced me because they were purple, and were very strange to me. "What is the man made of?"

I thought for a moment, I had asked that once. "The man is made of bone and blood, bone and blood, bone and blood. The man is made of bone and blood, my fair lady," I sang from him. I smiled and laughed, the man looked very surprised that I had said that. "Sir, I have to go. My brother will start to be concerned about me soon, and he mad I get back." I covered my mouth again and blushed before hiding my face with my other hand. I jumped off of the log, but I didn't land right and I heard a soft snap come from my ankle. I found myself on the ground within seconds. What happened? None of this happened before... I looked up to find Drossel looking down at me with his head tilted to the side. I managed to talk him into helping me up. Drossle was strange, he kept on talking about dolls and what I should be made of. I didn't get it. As I balanced on one foot I figured that I would need a cane or something, and luckily there was a branch just my height. Drossle broke it off for me and gave it to me. I said goodbye to him again before limping off back to the house. The walk took me twice as long, and that was just to get to the yard. I figured that it was about lunch time, so that was most likely where everyone was. Now I was totally on my own. There were stills chairs out on the patio, if I could get there I could sit down for a little bit and wait for someone to come find me. Unfortunately after a few more steps I fell down the stick broke and I managed to hurt my ankle even more. I hissed in pain before pushing my upper body up off the ground. Now I wasn't going anywhere. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the sky, nothing to do but wait. I heard a melody far off somewhere, I was London Bridges. To pass the time I started to hum and look at the clouds.

I must have missed a lot of stuff while I was laying there. Sebastian came looking for me, he found me very quickly. He even knew that I was injured. I asked how he did that he told me that he would teach me that later. He picked me pu and I managed to almost squirm out of his grip, but that failed and Sebastian ended up just holding me tighter. Once I accepted that I wasn't going anywhere I stopped squirming, He asked me what had happened and I told him that I was sitting on a fallen tree and when I jumped off I hurt my ankle. I didn't tell him about Drossle, knowing that he would tell Ciel and I would pry get in trouble. He seemed to know better, though.

"And who was the man that broke that branch off for you," he asked me casually.

"Drossel," I said copying his tone of voice. "He was strange."

"And where are you shoes?"

"By the tree that I was sitting on; I didn't think that I could bring them with me."

He nodded and stayed silent. He brought me to Ciel's office and put me on the couch while he explained the situation to Ciel. Ciel was surprised to say the least. I refused to look at my ankle; I didn't want to see what it looked like. Sebastian asked if he should look at it, and instead Ciel told him to call a doctor. He went to go do so and Ciel asked me to tell him the story. I told him everything except for the part about Drossel, and he accepted it and said that we should go get my shoes. Apparently it was going to rain soon and he didn't want to go through the trouble of getting me new shoes. When Sebastian came back and said that the doctor would be here in a few hours Ciel told him to pick me up. Sebastian picked me up like he did before and we all went out to the patio. I told them where to go and the thereof us went to the spot where I always played. Ciel complained about it a lot, saying how I shouldn't be playing there.

Ciel picked up the shoes, "where were you sitting when you fell, Cathryn?"

I pointed to where I was, but since that didn't help him at all, Sebastian set me down and helped me hobble to where I had been sitting. "Right there." Sebastian helped me up without warning so that I was sitting where I had been. "Or, right here, I guess."

Ciel gave me a questioning look, "And why were you sitting there? You told me earlier that you rarely sat down or took a break while you play here."

I shrugged, but I knew the truth, "brush off my hands and feet? I don't know, I just sat down." I heard a melody off in the distance. It wasn't that far off, but I wasn't that close either. Sebastian must have heard it too, but he didn't say anything. Ciel didn't hear it though.

"What are you two off in your imaginations about," Ciel asked harshly.

I gave him a strange look. Why couldn't he hear it? Sebastian went over to him and told him a secret. Ciel seemed surprised, but he quickly recovered before asking if Sebastian was positive. Sebastian nodded and suddenly the sound was behind me. I turned and saw Drossel. I smiled and waved and he nodded at me, and then gave an almost disapproving look at Sebastian and Ciel. I don't know what happened, exactly, but I suddenly felt wind against my face before it stopped and I was sitting on the back steps of the cottage. What the hell?

Ciel's POV

I stood there waiting for Sebastian. This joker was back again, but why? I thought that he was discarded in that case about the missing girls. Sebastian was back quickly and the three of us stood there in silence for a little while.

"And so I thought to myself," Drossel said, "Why would the Earl Ciel Phantomhive be protecting a small girl?"

I scoffed, "That is none of your business. What do you want with her?"

His head tilted to the side, "She would make an excellent doll, would you not agree?"

"I wouldn't agree," I screamed angrily. "She's human, she's not a doll nor will I let her ever let her become a doll!" I pulled out my gun and shoot him until the gun ran out. I didn't know though, I didn't know what I was doing until I continued to shoot until Sebastian pulled me out of my anger. I figured that he was dead and decided to leave him there. I told Sebastian to get rid of it and I headed back to the house, knowing that he would be there when I got back. I was right, when I found my way back to the house Cathryn was sitting in a chair with her legs drawn in as close as she could get them to her. I walked up to her and saw her face was expressionless and buried in her knees. "Cathryn," I asked putting a hand on her shoulder, "are you having another fit?"

"Put her in with the Cheetah," she mumbled, "then we'll see how fast she can run." With that I watched as her body went limp and she laid there in the chair.

"Sebastian," I screamed in panic, "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord," he asked standing by my side within moments. "Help her! She's-" I couldn't complete the sentence. I couldn't do this.

"Don't worry, young master," he said picking Cathryn up. "I will take care of Lady Cathryn. The doctor will be here soon to look at her ankle, would you like me to bring him straight to her room?"

"Yes," I said staring blankly at Cathryn's limp body. I was useless; I couldn't protect my sister at all. She even met Drossel, I couldn't protect her.

"I'll come get you when you can see her, sir," Sebastian told me before disappearing into the house.

_Thank you for reading! I hope that you've enjoyed it and I hope that you'll review soon!_

_~happysmiles159_


	13. Chapter 13

Cathryn's POV

I stared at the thing on my leg. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. I didn't ask for it to be explained to me, I was just told that it would fix my leg. I was sitting/laying on the couch in Ciel's office. He was doing paperwork at his desk; I was trying to do something that Sebastian showed me to do. He had showed me how to knit, he didn't like it at all, but since I was stuck sitting down for the next two months I might as well start to learn to do stuff. Ciel didn't have a say in the idea, anything to keep me busy I guess. I sort of liked it, but I would have preferred to do other things. I couldn't see Finny while I was like this, and if I did it was in formal conditions. I didn't really pay attention to the formal ideas though and treated him informally. After that I would get a lecture. Apparently since I hurt myself Ciel thought that it would be a good time to teach me school and society things. That's what I did for the majority of the days. I think that I spent eight hours a day doing that. Today Ciel decided to let Sebastian give me a break, so I got to just relax while Ciel did work. We would talk every now and then, but nothing really got too interesting until Ciel brought up Finny.

"Cathryn," he asked as I finished a row. I looked up to show him that he had my attention before he continued. "Are you sad that you haven't gotten to spend time with Finny?" I nodded. "Why are you so attached to him?"

I wiggled my toes on my good leg, trying to figure it out myself. I remembered a boy with the same strawberry blond hair from my first days in testing. We would talk and he would comfort me, and I would try to comfort him when I could. He never touched me or hugged me. He was just there and told me that everything was alright. "There was a boy that I knew when I first went into the testing. Finny reminds me of him," I told him with a shrug. "Can't remember anything else."

Ciel nodded but didn't go back to work. "Do you want your memories back?"

I looked at him and he looked at me. We just stayed there for a little while before I answered, "I don't know." I wasn't really sure. If I could get my memories back then I wouldn't have to take these lessons that drove Sebastian crazy, and I could remember Ciel and mama and papa. But then I would remember the fire, and I would remember getting my memories taken away from me. I would remember painful things. Would those painful things be worth it though? Ciel would be happier. He would be a lot happier if I could remember. Maybe it would be worth it, to remember. I took in what Ciel looked like. He seemed very sad at my answer, but he also seemed to understand. He went back to work quietly and I continued to think.

"Cathryn," he said pulling me out of my thoughts rapidly. He was leaning over me from the side, when had he moved?"Are you alright? You've just been sitting there. You haven't even done a single – um – stich-y-thing."

"Oh," I said looking down to see that I really hadn't made any progress.

"I'm going to go walk around a little bit. That chair's too stiff. I'll be back soon, alright?" I nodded. "We should really get you some crutches. Maybe I'll send Sebastian out with you for a little bit later. That way you wouldn't just have to sit there. Would you like that?" I nodded. "Alright, I'll go see what I can do about it. I'll be back." With that he exited the room and I was left to myself.

I looked down at my leg and wondered to myself, what was a crutch?

_Sorry that it's so short! I started a new story and wanted o get that going, so i haven't had time to write for this story. I promise that I'll be better about it though! So, please review and tell me what you think! :D_

_~happysmiles159_


	14. Chapter 14

Cathryn's POV

I sat happily on the fallen tree. I couldn't do my tricks anymore, since I hurt myself, but I could at least sit out here and listen to the birds. Not that there were many of them around here anymore. They had all gone away for the winter. I looked at the pair of crutches that lay against the fallen tree. They now seemed to be more of a chain than anything. A cold breeze cut through the air and cut through me, in a sense. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself to try to retain a little bit of heat. I looked up at the sky; it had become a lot cloudier than when I had come out here. I started to head back, figuring that it would rain soon. As I walked back a breeze blew by me and I smelt something funny. I looked down at myself. Although Sebastian had put me into a dress this morning I had learned to dress myself with this cast, and I looked almost like a street rat. The idea amused me a little bit. Lady Phantomhive, a male street rat. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the footsteps.

"Lost," a voice asked me.

I looked up to see a strange man. He had orange hair, and wore a strange vest with a large yellow bow. His black coat had a red-ish lining and was hanging over his shoulders. "I'm not lost."

"So then you know that you're going towards a large house that no one lives in, correct?" I nodded. He seemed to think for a moment and I didn't have anything to say. I just watched him while he thought. "It's going to rain soon, would you like to come stay with me and my friends so that you don't get wet?"

"I'm not lost," I repeated to the man.

"Can you say anything else?" I shook my head no. I didn't want or have anything else to say anything to this man. "Do you have a name?" I nodded yes. "Are you going to tell it to me?" I shook my head no. The man bent down so that he was about my height. "Why are you like this?"

Memories of the tests filled my mind. Became afraid, and I felt myself lose control of my body. I fell back with eyes staring ahead of me. The memories took over my mind and I faded in and out of reality. The man squatted over me and tried to wake me up. He seemed to panic and sat me up. He called for help and two boys came. One was wearing stripes and had blond hair; the other had more brown-ish hair and wore clothes like me. The man with the coat and the blond man picked me up while the other boy picked up my crutches and followed alongside the two of them while they carried me.

_Cold. _

_Warm. _

_Pain. _

_Comfort. _

_Endless pain. _

_Needles, chains, metals. _

_Quiet. _

_Screaming. _

_Why won't death come? _

_The stone cell, and then being moved to the mental hospital._

_White. _

_Screaming._

_Chains._

_Cold._

_Lost._

_Silence._

_Trapped._

_Death._

_Buried._

_Hell. I was in Hell. _

I woke up in a tent. There were four people there. I recognized the three of the men from before; one was talking to me in the forest, one helped carry me here, and the last carried my crutches. The one that I didn't recognize had strange black hair and glasses; he was sitting in some sort of chair with wheels. I remember seeing them somewhere before, but what was it? Their voices were far away at first, but as I woke up a little more I started to understand what they said and I could grasp reality more. Where was I? What happened while I was preoccupied by my memories? The men huddled around me and asked if I was alight. I sat up a little bit and my head spun. Where was I?

"Hey," the man with the bow said happily as he sat on the edge of the bed I was laying on and waved his hand in my face, "Can you hear me?"

I sat up and nodded, holding my head in my hands as I did so. I became dizzy and didn't feel well. I closed my eyes to try to get it to stop, but it refused to do so.

"Hey," the many said again gently pushing me down onto the bed. "Lay down. You're obviously not okay."

From my position on the bed I looked around. I was in a tent, but where was the tent? Where was I?

"You wonderin' where y'are," the man with blond hair asked. I nodded and he smiled happily, "y'at the medical tent, hun. Y'sure had a fit out there."

A fit? What?

"Yeah," the boy with freckles chimed in. "These two had a'hard time carryin' y'here." The room laughed at that, apparently it was funny. "Now y're here, this is our home. The circus!"

Circus? What was a circus? I tilted my head to the side and they seemed confused that I didn't know. They explained it as a place where people go to be entertained, and those who work in the circus travel around and perform for those who come and see. They said that it was a lot of fun to perform. The man with black hair came over and looked me over. He said that I had no real injuries, but after asking me a few questions he found that I either couldn't talk or I was refusing to. The man with the bow said that I was talking earlier but I could only say that I wasn't lost.

"Watch," he told the others. "Are you lost, hun?"

I looked around the room. Yep, I was lost. I nodded yes.

The man with blond hair laughed, "Of course she's lost, Joker! Why were you hanging out in the woods anyway?"

"Wuds," I asked, testing my voice. It didn't hurt to talk, but I couldn't remember how to say words. What a pleasant idea.

"See," the guy with the bow exclaimed, "she can talk!"

"Not very well," the man with black hair mumbled as he wheeled himself away.

"Oh well, I'll take what I can get. So can she go, doc?"

"Sure, but she has ta come back and check in with me tomorrow. I want to make sure that she's alright."

"YEAH," the blond boy enthusiastically cheered as he grabbed me an pulled me off of the bed.

"Dagger," the freckled boy lectured, "she's going to be dizzy! You have to be careful!"

The black haired man agreed with the boy before sending the four of us out of the tent. The three boys asked me some questions. What was my name? Where was I from? Did I have family? Did I have any talents? How had I hurt my leg? How long till it healed? Favorite instrument? Favorite food? Favorite color? What happened to my eye? I didn't have an answer to anything. I didn't know anything. When they realized this they asked if I wanted to stay with them. I learned their names too. The one with the bow was named Joker, the blond one was named Dagger, and the one with freckles was actually a girl that was called Doll. Doll was the one that said that I could stay with her. Then she told the other two that I was a girl .I knew that I was a girl, but apparently the two boys didn't know. Doll also convinced them to take me into the "family". Joker said that he would have to check with someone named father, but Doll insisted that he not know. After a while Joker agreed and remembered that I need a name. The blond boy suggested Crutch, but Doll refused to call me that, so she suggested locket. Joker liked that name and decided that my name would be Locket. I sort of liked the name, I guess. I looked down at the locket that was around my neck. I guess that it was appropriate. After that Doll took me to go get some different clothes. Doll put me in black and red stockings and a black dress with red puff sleeves, and an apron-like-skirt. She also gave me some bracelets that were about three inches wide and were made of red fabric with black lace. She put a matching necklace-thing around my neck. It had red and black flowers on one side of it. I liked it. She asked about my eye patch when she took a step back to look at me. I felt both of my eyes and I felt a strange eye patch over one of my eyes. Doll gave me a mirror while she removed it and I found horrible scars on my eye. So that's why I had it on. I looked at her, desperately hoping that she had one that I could use. She seemed to understand and she left for a little while before coming back with a long piece of fabric that matched the cuffs and necklace. She put it over my eye so that it acted like an eye patch, and tied it in a bow right in front of my ear. It hid my eye and I was happy with it. When she went to put my necklace back on the chain broke and the locket fell to the floor. I grabbed the actual locket part off of the ground almost as soon as it had landed. Doll said that she was sorry, and offered to fix it. She took the necklace off of me and I watched as she stitched the locket onto the center of it. She put it back on me when she was done and showed me what I looked like in the mirror. It looked really nice. I liked it. This was a nice place, maybe it really could be my home.

Ciel's POV

I was waiting patiently at the dinner table for Cathryn. Since she got her crutches the other day she had spent more time outside, and I wondered where she was now. I had sent Sebastian and the others to look for here, well except for Tanaka who was standing by my side drinking his tea. I missed grandfather, he was better when he was normal. Cathryn liked this grandfather though, he was cuter to her. He liked her too; although the two weren't close Tanka was often found poking his nose into her lessons. I was startled when the door smashed against the walls and looked up to see an annoyed looking Sebasian, with the servants following behind him looking mad and upset. This perked my intrest.

I lifted my chin from its resting place on my hand, "what's going on? Where's Cathryn?"

"We're afraid that she's gone missing, sir," Sebastian told me with a level head.

I was up in an instant, "What?"

"The young mistress has gone missing," he repeated. "Tanaka, if you would please take care of the young master the rest of us will go look for the young lady."

I hadn't realized that Tanaka had grown until I heard his voice. "Of course."

I watched as the three servants turned around and headed to the door. Sebastian bowed and did the same while I was left behind with Tanaka. I didn't really eat anything, and after dinner I pulled up a chair next to the window in Cathryn's room and watched for them to return. Everyone came back later when it started to rain. They informed me that Cathryn was nowhere to be found, even the demon didn't know where she was and he had searched high and low for her. To be able to escape a demon, Cathryn was really gone. The next day everyone went out looking for her again, and we really couldn't find her. The next day Sebastian and I went into town and filled out a missing person report. Within hours even Scotland Yard was aware of her missing, and every police man was looking for her. I could do nothing but wait now.

_HEY! Alright, so I decided to end this story here. Within a few days I'll continue the story in a story that has a title like "Demon Angel: In the Circus" or something. IDK, but I'll put up an author's note when it's up with a link. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D_

_~happysmiles159_


	15. Author's Note Epilogue

Kay everyone, this is the link to my new story. I hope that you keep reading and that you enjoy it.

Thank for reading!

~happysmiles159

(fanfiction).net/s/8122631/1/Demoned_Angel_Noahs_Ark_Circus


End file.
